Armures Millénaires
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: Les gboys débarquent à Domino City pour une mission très particulière. Leur rencontre avec un certain Pharaon et joueur de carte fera de cette mission, une mission hors du commun. crossover Yugioh!Gundam chap 4 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

**Armures millénaires**

**Auteur**: Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: Gundam Wing / Yugi oh !  
_Yugi : Encore une de ses conneries !  
Syt : Nan là je me suis pas planté c'est bien ça la série, c'est un cross Yugi oh ! – Gundam Wing.  
Duo : On peut s'attendre au pire alors !  
Syt : Vous êtes méchants ! XD  
_

**Genre** : général.

**Disclaimers** : _Syt : Ca me répugne de le dire mais personne n'est à moi.  
Wufei : Un miracle, le disclaimers est fait du premier coup ! Ca change de ce qu'elle fait d'habitude même avec Dark Polaris !  
Syt : Vous avez fini de nous enfoncer, si ça continue, on vous fait vivre un calvaire avec Darky !  
Duo : Ta gagné Wufy !  
Wufei : Wufei !_

**Couples :** Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, Yugi/Atem, un futur Jono/Maï, et je dis pas encore avec qui je case Wufei, c'est surprise !

**Note 1 : **Je donneles noms entiers pour que certain ne se perdent pas :  
Jono Uchi Katsuya  
Maï Kujaku  
Muto Yugi  
Kaiba Seto  
Mizaki Anzu  
Honda Hiroto  
Bakura Ryu

**Note 2 : **que personne ne râle promis, je continue mes autres fics !

**Note 3**: Je réédite cette fics car ff .net me l'avais viré.

Chap 1 

AC 196 (NDSyt : AC veut After Colonisation ou Après Colonisation de l'espace bien sur/ AC 196 ça équivaut à 2242 en calendrier normal, info véridique donner dans l'épisode Zéro dans l'introduction/ NDDuo : tu t'es fait chier à lire ce truc/ NDSyt : bah oui et toutes les révélations aussi, depuis le temps que je cherchais d'où venais Solo j'ai trouvé, mais il est écrit en tout petit ; p)

Sur Terre, 5 garçons de 16 ans essayaient de ramener la paix entre la Terre et les colonies de l'espaces. Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés pour ce but, et un an qu'ils ne voyaient pas la fin de cette guerre. Pour mener à bien leur mission, ils pilotaient des armures mobiles du nom de Gundam. Heero, le plus déterminer. Duo, drôle et charmeur. Trowa, le plus mystérieux. Quatre, doux et sensible. Enfin Wufei, le plus solitaire. (NDSyt : oui je sais, je viens de sortir le générique de début mais comment ne pas les présenter autrement :)) Ils étaient tous les 5 réunis dans une des propriétés de Quatre, et ils attendaient leur prochaine mission. Trowa et Quatre dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas. Wufei dans sa chambre, en train de faire sa méditation et échappé au natté qui pour une fois embêtait plus son perfect soldier que le Chinois. Heero dans le salon sur son lap top en train de créer un virus, tout en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à ce que lui faisaient son petit ami.

Heero : Duo, arrête s'il te plait. Je dois finir ça pour la prochaine mission.

Duo qui ne voulait rien entendre continuait d'embrasser son amant dans le cou et ses mains étaient un peu trop baladeuses sous le débardeur, pour permettre à Heero de garder son sérieux et se concentré.

Duo : Pas envie. Et la prochaine mission, on sait même pas ni quand ni quoi ça sera. Alors t'a le temps.  
Heero : Duo ! T'es infernal ! Pire qu'un môme !  
Duo : Tu dis pas ça quand on seul dans la chambre.  
Heero : Baka !

La petite dispute prit fin rapidement, car les mads venaient d'envoyer un mail demandant aux pilotes de se rendre au QG le plus vite possible et dans l'immédiat. Heero sonna le rebat de combat et tous le monde fut dans la jeep avec ses affaires 15 minutes plus tard. (NDWufei : Maxwell a réussit à prendre ses affaires en 15 minutes / NDSyt : bah oui, je sais c'est un miracle venant de lui) Arriver au QG, ils se rendirent directement au labo des mads pour savoir la raison de ce déplacement éclair.

Duo : Alors les cinglés, quoi de neuf pour nous cette fois ? Sauver les colonies de OZ ?  
J : Taisez-vous un peu 02, et asseyez-vous.  
Duo : XP vieux rabat joie !  
G : Duo calme-toi un peu.  
Duo : Oui oui papy G.  
Heero avec le ton du perfect soldier: Quelle est la mission ?  
J : J'y viens justement. Vous allez poursuivre Zechs et une partie de l'armée de OZ dans le temps. En 2005 pour être exact.  
Quatre : Mais pourquoi et comment ?  
M : OZ a mis au point un système lui permettant de remonter le temps et d'aller chercher une arme qui pourrait lui donner l'avantage dans cette guerre.  
Wufei : Et qu'elle est cette arme ?  
O : Ce sont des objets antiques datant de l'Egypte des Pharaons qui confèrent de grands pouvoir à ceux qui les portent. Il y en a 7. Vous devez les trouver et les détruire avant que Zechs ne les aient en sa possession.  
Duo : Attendez vous voulez dire que OZ crois dans la magie maintenant, mais c'est débile ! Il est tombé sur la tête Kushrenada ou quoi ?  
J : C'est très sérieux. Une fois arrivé sur place, vous intégrerez le lycée public de Domino et vous rechercherez ces objets.  
Heero : Mission acceptée !  
H : Bien vous partez dans l'immédiat.  
Trowa : Et les gundams ?  
S : Ils viennent avec vous en cas de problème.  
J : Bien maintenant que les détails sont réglés venez avec nous. Nous allons vous montrer comment vous allez repartir dans le passé.

Les 5 adolescents suivirent les mads et ils entrèrent dans une pièce pour leur prochaine mission.

2005 Japon Domino.

Au lycée Yugi s'ennuyait, il n'avait personne avec qui parler. Cette année, il avait été séparé du reste de la bande. Encore heureux que Atem était là, sinon il se serait pendu depuis longtemps.

_Yugi : Atem ? Tu dors ?  
Atem : Hum quoi Yugi ?  
Yugi : T'a pas envie de prendre ma place en cours ?  
Atem : Non, dodo, je suis crevé moi._ (NDSyt : miracle, j'ai fait un Atem qui n'aime pas l'école)  
_Yugi : C'est pas marrant._

Yugi continua de suivre le cours, laissant son double et amant dans le puzzle récupérer de sa nuit. Après une heure d'ennui total en cours de Japonais, le directeur arriva avec 5 nouveaux. Bien que ce soit le début de l'année, 5 nouveaux dans une même classe, ça faisaient quand même bizarre. Il les regarda attentivement et il vit qu'ils n'étaient pas tous, ou plutôt qu'aucun n'était vraiment japonais, à part peut être celui qui se tenait droit comme un soldat au garde à vous et encore ses yeux cobalt trahissaient son métissage.

Professeur : Bien. Nous accueillons dans notre classe 5 étudiants étrangers dans le cadre d'un échange entre lycée. J'espère que vous leur ferez un bon accueil. Veuillez vous présenter messieurs.  
Heero : Heero Yuy.  
Duo: Duo Maxwell, content de faire parti de votre classe. :D  
Trowa : Trowa Barton.  
Quatre: Quatre Raberba Winner. Ravi de vous connaître. :)  
Wufei : Wufei Chang.  
Prof: Bien allez vous installer au fond derrière Mr Muto, qui devrait suivre le cours plutôt que de rêvasser sur le prochain tournoi qui se déroulera dans la ville.  
Yugi : Mr je pense même pas au tournoi, puisque je n'y participe pas.

La nouvelle fit le tour de la classe, ce qui étonna tous le monde. Les g-boys qui ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient, laissèrent ça de côté et se mirent à leur place. Duo se mit d'un côté de Yugi et Quatre de l'autre, pendant que les 3 glaçons de service se plaçaient derrière eux. Heero derrière Duo et Trowa derrière Quatre, ce qui laissait Wufei derrière Yugi. Et bah oui, on ne drague pas les petits amis de Heero Yuy et Trowa Barton sans avoir droit à un regard qui tue auparavant. Le cours sembla moins ennuyeux pour Yugi qui le passa à discuter avec Duo et à se moquer du prof. A la pause, il resta avec les 5 nouveaux pour faire mieux connaissance.

Yugi : Comme vous avez entendu le prof, moi c'est Muto, Yugi Muto.(NDSyt : Bond, James Bond/ NDSword : après Star Wars c'est 007 qu'elle nous sort) Et vous pas besoin de vous présentez, j'ai entendu le prof.  
Duo : De quoi il parlait tout à l'heure à propos d'un tournoi ?  
Yugi : Vous venez vraiment de débarquer, on dirait. Kaiba organise un second Battle City la semaine prochaine, et tous le monde pense que j'y serais pour remettre mon titre en jeu. Mais ça m'intéresse pas trop. Je préfère aller encourager les copains.  
Voix venant de la porte : En parlant de copains, tu nous aurais pas oublié Yugi ?  
Yugi : Oh Jono, excuse-moi, ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête.  
Jono : Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait cette nuit pour que tu oublies une partie contre moi.  
Atem : Rien qui te concerne Jono, va inviter Maï à sortir et laisse-nous tranquille, nous et nos nuits.  
Anzu : Eh bah il est bonne humeur lui. Il a pas assez dormit ?  
Yugi : Laissez le tranquille un peu.  
Honda : Et si tu nous présentais ces nouveaux Yugi, ça serait bien.  
Yugi : D'accord. Alors celui qui est sur un pc et qui est plus froid que Seto dans ces meilleurs jours c'est Heero Yuy.  
Atem : Le guignol à coté de nous, c'est Duo Maxwell.  
Yugi : De l'autre côté c'est Quatre Raberba Winner.  
Atem : Derrière le méché qui fait les yeux doux au petit blond c'est Trowa Barton.  
Atem/Yugi : Et le dernier qui à envoyer promener toutes les filles de la classe en gueulant « onna » c'est Wufei Chang. Plus machos encore que Jono avec Maï. (NDSyt : ils arrivent parfois à mélanger leurs voix pour donner l'illusion qu'ils parlent en même temps)

Jono : Hé vous allez me laisser avec Maï oui !  
Yugi : Non.

Les g-boys étaient complètement à côté de leur pompes. Depuis l'arrivée des 3 nouveaux, Yugi avait changé. Quatre voulu sonder un peu Yugi, mais fut arrêter par la présence d'Atem qui ne laissait personne entrée dans l'esprit de son amant sans permission. Quatre regarda Yugi et vit tout d'un coup 2 visages presque semblables sur celui de Yugi. Il monta ses barrières, mais faillit tomber à terre si Trowa ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

Trowa : Quatre, ça va ?  
Quatre : Oui merci Trowa.  
Trowa : Tu veux aller prendre l'air ?  
Quatre : Oui.

Trowa mit une main derrière le dos de Quatre, et ils sortirent de la classe.

Anzu : Ils sont mignons tous les 2. Ils sont ensembles ?  
Duo : Et ça te dérange ?  
Jono : Nous non, Yugi aussi est gay. Et on est toujours ami.  
Duo : D'accord. On pourrait savoir vos noms peut être ?  
Yugi : Euh oui. Voilà Anzu Mizaki, ma meilleure amie depuis le primaire. Katsuya Jono-Uchi mon meilleur ami depuis mon entrée au lycée, le voyou du bahut aussi avec Hiroto Honda juste à côté.  
Heero qui écoutait un peu conversation : Et ce pendentif c'est quoi ? Je croyais que les bijoux étaient interdits dans l'établissement ?  
Yugi : Oh ça c'est le puzzle millénaire. C'est un cadeau de mon grand-père. C'est pas vraiment un bijou.  
Atem : Et pis en quoi ça t'intéresse ce que je porte ?  
Heero retournant à son lap top : En rien.

Les g-boys restant se demandaient comment le jeune homme de leur classe avait pu en moins de 2 changer autant. Dans le couloir Quatre et Trowa avaient aussi une conversation sur Yugi.

Quatre : Yugi est bizarre, il me fait penser un peu à Duo.  
Trowa : Schizophrène ?  
Quatre : Plus ou moins. La différence c'est qu'il en joue et qu'il le sait qu'il est double, ses amis aussi vu comment ils lui parlent. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Quand je sonde Duo, c'est le chaos total, mais pour Yugi j'ai vu quelqu'un m'empêcher d'entrer et il ressemblait énormément à Yugi.  
Trowa : On demandera à Heero de faire des recherches sur lui d'accord ?  
Quatre : Oui.  
Trowa : Ca va mieux ?  
Quatre : Ca ira mieux une fois que tu m'auras embrassé.

Le méché ne répondit pas mais agit, ce qui fit très plaisir au petit blond. Dans la salle de classe, l'ambiance bonne enfant avait repris son court jusqu'à l'arrivé du PDG de la KaibaCorp.

Seto : Alors il paraît que tu refuses de participer au tournoi que j'organise ?  
Atem : Et alors, ça te dérange ?  
Seto : Beaucoup, je comptais sur ce tournoi pour prendre ma revanche sur toi Pharaon de pacotille.  
Atem : Répète ce que tu viens de dire Grand Prêtre !  
Jono avec une main sur le front : Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Et après on dit que c'est moi qui le cherche.

Depuis que Atem avait retrouvé sa mémoire et que Seto avait accepté le faite que dans une vie antérieure, il avait côtoyé le Pharaon. Ces 2 là prenaient un malin plaisir à s'envoyer ce genre de pique continuellement. Et rien ne les arrêtait sauf une aide extérieure, aide survenu par Duo qui comme les 2 autres se demandaient un peu ce qu'ils se passaient.

Duo : On peut savoir ce que tu es venu faire ici, et pour qui tu te prends avec tes grands airs de Mr-je-suis-le-roi-du-monde-et-vous-me-devez-obéissance !  
Seto : Je suis Seto Kaiba si tu le sais pas encore gamine. Et l'uniforme des filles est la jupe si tu l'ignore.

A cette remarque Duo était à 2 doigts de montrer qui était Shinigami à Seto s'il continuait de lui parler ainsi. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait le droit de se moquer ainsi de lui et c'était pas ce snob endimanché. (NDDuo : Ah oui c'est qui, qui à le droit /NDSyt : Bah à par Wufy d'amour je vois pas qui/NDWufei : C'est Wufei !)

Heero toujours devant son pc : Duo calme-toi s'il te plait !  
Duo : Mais Hee-chan…  
Seto : Hee-chan ? Tu devrais écouter ton prince charmant ma jolie, quoique pour avoir un surnom aussi débile, c'est à se demander si c'est un homme.

Heero qui aurait en temps normal passer l'insulte se leva pour faire face au PDG et un combat entre les yeux de glace commença. Autant les yeux cobalt de Heero pouvaient faire geler le soleil autant ceux azur de Seto n'aideraient pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère. C'est sur ce combat que Quatre et Trowa revinrent de leur petite balade.

Quatre : Heero ça suffit, laisse-le !  
Heero sans lâcher Seto : Quatre désolé mais je lâche pas.  
Seto : Tu devrais écouter la blonde, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

A l'énonce de « la blonde » le sang de Quatre ne fit qu'un tour et les 4 pilotes se groupèrent autour de leur leader.

Trowa : Tu retire toute de suite ça !  
Wufei : Si tu veux pas avoir d'ennui !  
Seto : Vous croyez que parce que vous vous mettez à 5 contre moi que vous me faites peur !  
Atem : Seto sort d'ici si tu n'as plus rien à dire !  
Jono : Ouais dégage Kaiba !  
Seto : On t'a rien demandé caniche !  
Jono : Retenez moi ou je le trucide sur place !

Honda et Anzu retenaient le pauvre Jono qui n'aurait pas fait le poids face à Kaiba. Les 5 pilotes eux s'étaient regroupés autour du lap top de Heero pour se venger de ce crétin. En temps normal ils n'auraient rien fait, mais vu que personne ne leur tiendrait rigueur et surtout pas les mads, ils décidèrent de donner une petite leçon à Kaiba. Heero en bon hacker trouva vite le compte de la KaibaCorp et détourna un peu d'argent, avec Quatre ils créèrent à eux 2 une nouvelle société avec l'argent détourné que Duo baptisa la Gundam Society (NDSyt : je sais c'est pas très rechercher ce truc) et Wufei et Trowa aidaient à donner les secteurs d'activités de l'entreprise. La Yugi bande (NDSyt : ou la Yb en comparaison des g-boys/ NDSword : elle s'arrange pas) se demandait ce que les 5 nouveaux pouvaient bien faire autour du PC. Anzu ne mit sur une chaise derrière eux et regarda ce qu'il y avait sur le portable.

Anzu : Vous faites quoi au juste les garçons ?

Les 5 pilotes se retournèrent complètement surpris que la jeune fille ait pu les approcher sans qu'ils s'en soient rendu compte.

Duo : On prépare une petite surprise à ce snobinard du dimanche !  
Jono : On peut vous aider ?  
Quatre : Dans quelle branche il est de l'industrie ?  
Yugi : Dans le jeu, plus particulièrement dans le développement de tout ce qui concerne Magic and Wisard, et il est le propriétaire de tous les KaibaLand existant.  
Duo : Eh bah il s'en fait pas, il crée des parcs à son nom !  
Atem : Peut-être, mais ces lieux sont gratuits pour les enfants venant d'orphelinat.

Sur ces paroles, Duo arrêta de regarder le lap top de son chéri et chercha le pourquoi de ce geste. Il comprenait Quatre qui lui aimait faire le bien autour de lui, mais que ce snob puisse aider des enfants comme lui, ou Heero ou Trowa étaient, il trouvait ça bizarre.

Duo : Et pourquoi aiderait-il les orphelins ? Ca lui monte sa côte de popularité !  
Yugi : Seto est orphelin depuis qu'il a 8 ans (NDSyt : à vérifier) et il a été adopté par Godzaburo Kaiba peut de temps après mais sa vie fut un enfer. Il a fait tout ça pour son petit frère. Il a peut être l'air froid et snob comme ça, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.  
Atem : Il l'a toujours été ainsi. Froid et distant avec qui conque essayant de l'approcher mais adorable quand on rentre dans son cercle. Enfin si on peut dire qu'il peut être adorable.  
Honda : Y a que vous pour trouver du bon chez tout le monde. On se demande si vous avez toute votre tête par moment.  
Yugi : Eh c'est l'heure, les cours reprennent.

Les 3 amis de Yugi repartirent dans leur classe, pendant que les g-boys reprenaient leur place et oubliaient cette histoire de vengeance. Duo avait l'impression que ce Seto cachait tout comme eux un passé dur et qu'il portait un masque.

Duo : Yugi comment tu sais tous ça sur Seto, il a pas l'air de faire des confidences comme ça !  
Yugi : C'est vrai, mais je m'entends très bien avec son frère Mokuba, et c'est lui qui nous à raconter tout ça.  
Duo : Son frère à l'air plus sympa !  
Yugi : Mokuba est adorable même si parfois un peu Seto le gatte trop. Mais il nous aide quand on a besoin de lui. Tu me croiras peut être pas mais Seto à sauver la vie de Jono. Et même s'il nous snob, je suis sur qu'il nous apprécie beaucoup.  
Duo : J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi. On dirait que tout est beau. Dommage que ce genre d'idée n'aide pas vraiment à gagner les guerres.  
Yugi : Une guerre ?  
Quatre : Duo !  
Duo : Laisse j'ai rien dit.

Duo suivit le cours après sa bourde alors que Yugi était de plus en plus songeur sur ces nouveaux. Il ne connaissait personne d'aussi bien calé en informatique que Seto et ces garçons avaient réussi à le pirater, et là Duo qui lui parlait de guerre, alors que le monde était en paix depuis la dernière guerre mondiale de 1945 (NDSyt : je sais c'est n'importe quoi, mais bon Yugi est un utopique aussi). Atem aussi se posait des questions, il avait senti que quelqu'un avait essayé de lire en Yugi, et cela était impossible sans l'œil millénaire qui était caché dans la chambre de Yugi. La journée fut vite terminée, et chacun allait rentrer chez eux quand Yugi s'apperçut que les g-boys prenaient la même direction que lui. Il leurs proposa de faire route ensemble, après avoir prévenu Jono que son grand-père avait reçu un stock de nouvelle édition de carte M&W. Sur le trajet, Trowa avait mis son bras autour des épaules de Quatre et Duo et Heero se tenaient par la taille. (NDSyt : ils profitent de pas avoir les mads sur le dos pour faire ce qu'ils veulent car aucun mads n'est au courant de tout ça ;p)

Yugi : Vous vivez prêt des uns des autres pour prendre le même chemin.  
Duo : On vit dans le même appartement, ça vaut pas les propriétés de Quatre mais c'est sympa.  
Yugi : Vos parents vous laissent faire !  
Duo : En ce qui concerne Heero, Trowa et moi, on n'a jamais connu nos parents, Quatre a perdu sa mère très jeune et son père il y a pas longtemps, et Wufei, sa femme et toute sa famille sont morts, il y a peu de temps.  
Wufei : Maxwell t'est obligé de tout lui dire !  
Yugi : T'as été marié Wufei ?  
Wufei : Oui malheureusement, c'était une tradition chez moi, et je n'ai pas pu m'opposer au clan.  
Yugi : Pourquoi malheureusement ?  
Wufei : Mei Lan était un vrai garçon manqué, il fallait toujours qu'elle soit meilleure que moi, et on passait notre temps à nous disputer.

Yugi eut un petit rire en entendant la description de la femme de Wufei.

Duo : Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?  
Yugi : Rien, je pensais juste que c'était à quelque chose près la description d'Anzu. Sauf qu'elle sait rester encore assez féminine, mais c'est pas facile vu qu'elle est la seule fille du groupe.  
_Atem à Yugi : C'est pour ça que tu voulais sortir avec elle, parce qu'elle était assez masculine dans son caractère._  
Yugi à voix haute : Arête tes bêtises, et pis t'as bien essayé de me mettre avec elle aussi !  
Quatre : A qui tu parles Yugi ?

Voyant qu'il avait parlé tout haut, Yugi fut assez gêné et essaya de trouver une parade.

Yugi : Euh à personne, je parlais à moi-même, c'est ça ! Ahahahahahahah  
Duo : Dit Yugi t'as un petit copain ?  
Yugi : Euh oui, pourquoi ?  
Duo : Il ressemble à quoi ?  
Heero : Duo ça se fait pas de demander ça !  
Duo : Mais veut savoir moi Hee-chan !  
Wufei : Maxwell t'es un bavard et un curieux invétéré !  
Duo : Moi aussi je t'aime Wuffychounet !  
Wufei : Maxwell, c'est Wufei !  
Duo: XP  
Quatre: Et si moi je le décrivais ?  
Duo : Tu sais qui c'est sais Q-Chan ?

Quatre eu un grand sourire pour ses 4 camarades et Yugi se demandait comment le blond pouvait savoir à quoi ressemblait Atem. Atem lui avait dit que quelqu'un avait essayé de les sonder et que l'ancien Pharaon l'avait repoussé, mais il ne pensait pas que Quatre ait pu voir Atem.

Quatre : Je peux vous dire qu'il ressemble à quelque chose près à Yugi, même couleur de cheveux et des yeux, mais la forme est différente, ses yeux sont plus carrés et plus sérieux que ceux de Yugi. Ses cheveux sont dans le même désordre sauf qu'il n'a pas de mèches qui barre son front. La description est bonne Yugi ?

Yugi fut blanc pendant quelque seconde, le blond avait bien vu son amour, mais comment, il ne décelait aucun objet millénaire sur lui.

Yugi inquiet: Comment t'as fait ? Tu n'es pas un porteur d'objet millénaire pourtant.  
Duo : Quatre est empathe, c'est tout.  
Yugi : Empathe, c'est un empathe qui a vu Atem. Tu entends, un simple humain t'a vu Amour.

Yugi parti dans un fou rire qu'il ne put réprimer. Atem dut prendre sa place pour arriver à le calmer. A la vue d'un Yugi tout à coup calme et sérieux, Heero, Duo, Trowa et Wufei se posèrent des questions.

Quatre en s'adressant à Atem: C'est toi qui m'as envoyé valser à la pause.  
Atem : Oui, je suis étonné que tu ais pus me voir, tu es le premier humain à y arriver sans utiliser un objet millénaire.  
Heero : Tu connais l'existence de ces objets ?  
Atem : Oui, c'est mon oncle qui les a créer, il y a 3000 ans de cela.

Les g-boys étaient complètement perdus. Comment cet être pouvait parler ainsi. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Atem : Le mieux serait qu'on aille chez Yugi pour tout expliquer non, je pense que vous avez aussi des choses à nous dire, car très peu de personne connaisse les objets et vous avez l'air d'avoir des passés assez lourds tout les 5.  
Heero soucieux : Comment tu peux savoir ça ?  
Atem : Je suis observateur, et aussi vous dégagez quelques chose d'inhabituel, vous n'êtes pas des adolescents normaux. Et autre chose, personne n'ignore qui est Seto Kaiba et Yugi Muto dans le monde.  
Duo : Hé bah on est tombé sur un gros sujet cette fois. Encore heureux que les mads nous voient pas, on serait tous bon pour refaire notre entraînement.  
Atem : Venez, on est plus très loin du magasin et pis on attendra les autres.  
Quatre : C'est toi qui prenais la place de Yugi par moment quand vous parliez avec les autres.  
Atem : Oui, désolé, ils ont l'habitude qu'on inter-change souvent entre nous 2 pour pouvoir parler, personne ne peux voir l'autre personnalité. Etre 2 dans un même corps n'est pas très facile.  
Duo : Au moins on sait que t'es pas schizo.  
Wufei : On a assez à faire avec toi, Maxwell.  
Atem : oô ?  
Duo : Wufy si tu continues Shinigami te fera des misères.  
Atem : Le dieu de la mort ? Et bah tu le gardes lui s'il te plait, j'ai eu mon quota de psychopathe.  
Heero : On verra ça plus tard. On ferait mieux de continuer, on va finir par attirer l'attention.  
Atem : Hum. L'un de vous a un portable que je puisse appeler le reste de la bande.

Quatre prêta son appareil au Pharaon qui le trouva assez bizarre, plus moderne que tout ceux qu'il avait pu voir. Il réussit à joindre Jono qui lui confirma qu'il venait et que les autres venaient aussi. Atem dut lui dire que les nouveaux avaient découvert plus ou moins le poteau rose sur lui et Yugi, ce qui n'étonna pas le grand blond. Après quelques remarques du grand blond, Atem raccrocha et rendit son téléphone à Quatre. Ils se rendirent tous les 6 chez Yugi. Sur le restant du chemin, Atem ne dit pas un mot, il continuait d'observer les 5 nouveaux, jusqu'à que Quatre pose une question au Pharaon.

Quatre : Au fait où est Yugi, je ne le sens pas ?  
Atem : Enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé.  
Duo : Comment peut-il être enfermé dans sa chambre ?  
Atem : Chaque esprit renferme une chambre de l'âme, c'est ce qui fait la personnalité de l'individus, il y a aussi toutes ses pensées et tous ses souvenirs même ceux que l'on pense avoir oublié. Dans notre cas, Yugi et moi avons chacun une chambre séparée par un couloir, c'est ainsi qu'on peut s'isoler de l'autre si on a besoin, on peut aussi y enfermé l'autre, mais ça nous arrive rarement, on évite cette solution.  
Duo : Ca doit pas être triste par moment.  
Atem : Surtout qu'à ce jeux là Yugi est plus fort que moi, un conseil, il a l'air faible mais quand il se fâche, il est redoutable.  
Quatre : On a prit note.

Atem et les g-boys arrivèrent enfin chez Yugi, dans le magasin Sogoruku était au comptoir et fut étonné de ne pas voir son petit-fils et de voir 5 nouveaux venu.

Sogoruku : Vous vous êtes encore disputés avec Yugi ?  
Atem : Non, grand-père pas cette fois, mais ça te dérange pas que je monte là haut avec tout le monde, le reste de la bande ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.  
Sogoruku : Tu pourrais me présenter tes nouveaux amis quand même.  
Atem : Oui c'est vrai excuse. Voilà Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner et Wufei Chang.  
Sogoruku : Bonjour messieurs. Je pense que vous êtes au courant pour mon petit-fils et le pharaon pour que vous soyez là.  
Quatre : Euh oui monsieur.  
Sogoruku : Tous les amis de Yugi et d'Atem m'appelle « grand-père », alors pas d'exception pour vous.  
Duo : Ca marche grand-père.  
Sogoruku à Atem seul: Dans quoi vous vous êtes encore embarqué vous 2 ?  
Atem : C'est ce qu'on cherche à savoir.  
Sogoruku : Bonne chance alors, mais on peut leur faire confiance.  
Atem les yeux vers le ciel : L'instinct des Muto, vous vous trompez jamais ?  
Sogoruku grand sourire : Jamais.

Atem fit monté la petite troupe dans le salon en attendant les autres. Personnes ne parlaient du passé de chacun, Yugi qui s'était enfin calmé avait retrouvé sa place et Atem était dans le couloir entre les chambres pour pouvoir entendre ce qui se passait et intervenir en cas d'embrouille. Quatre pouvait voir le pharaon mais ne le signalait pas, il attendait d'en savoir plus pour pouvoir agir et dévoiler ce constat en bon stratège qu'il est. Après 10 minutes d'attente, Jono, Honda et Anzu arrivèrent enfin et ils purent enfin tous discuter. Quelques chose attira l'attention d'Heero. En effet Jono portait encore son dueldisk à son poigné. (NDSyt : celui du mangas, je sais, il prend plus de place mais je le préfère à celui de l'animé)

Heero : C'est quoi à ton poignet ?  
Jono : Un dueldisk, il permet de livré des combat de M&W avec des cartes en 3D, elles s'affichent par des hologrammes, mais m'en demande pas plus j'y connais rien, il faudra voir Kaiba pour plus d'info.  
Yugi : Vous connaissez pas ça ?  
Duo : Voilà un truc qui pourrait bien nous aider dans l'armée, si ça existait encore.  
Atem : On pourrait avoir enfin des explications, parce que là ça commence à être confus.  
Wufei : J'arrive pas à me faire à ce qu'ils soient 2 dans un même corps.  
Heero : J'ai peut être une idée. Katsuya passe moi ton dueldisk, on va pouvoir peut être arranger tous ça. (NDSyt : les g-boys appelleront tout ceux de la bande de Yugi par leur prénom, parce qu'ils ont pas l'habitude de nommé les gens par leur nom de famille à part Wufyfy bien sur/ NDWufei : Wufei !)

Après avoir eue le dueldisk dans ses mains, Heero sorti son lap top et le brancha sur le dueldisk, il fit quelque modifications et demanda à Yugi son puzzle. Il avait deviné que cet objet devait être en relation pour qu'il ne s'en sépare pas. Après un petit quart d'heure de réglage, on put enfin voir une image 3D d'Atem, mais il était différent de celui qu'ils voyaient quand il prenait la place de Yugi. En effet il était bronzé et portait un costume de pharaon égyptien. Les g-boys furent étonnés de cet accoutrement, mais Yugi du expliquer qu'en réalité Atem était un Pharaon qui avait 3000 ans.

Duo : Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là. On commence par qui niveau présentation ?  
Yugi : Je vais commencer et Atem m'aidera à compléter pour certain point. Bon, il y a plus de 8 ans de cela mon grand-père m'offrit une boite antique avec à l'intérieur le puzzle millénaire, j'ai mis 8 ans pour le monter, et c'est à ce moment là qu'Atem c'est réveillé et a commencé à vivre dans mon corps.  
Atem : Mais Yugi ignorait que j'existais, de plus j'avais perdu ma mémoire, quand il apprit ma présence, on a cru tout les 2 que j'étais une autre partie de lui, une partie plus sombre. Jusqu'à ce que Yugi rencontre Pégasus, qui nous a fait participer à un tournoi, c'est là que j'ai appris que j'avais peut être une existence propre.  
Yugi : A ce moment là je voulais pas être séparer d'Atem, j'avais peur que s'il retrouvait sa mémoire il s'éloignerait de moi, mais je me suis trompé. C'est là qu'intervient Kaiba et son premier Battle City, au cours de celui ci, on a trouvé des éléments qui nous ont permis de trouver la porte menant à la mémoire d'Atem.  
Atem : J'ai appris que j'étais un pharaon, et que mon père avait fait fabriqué 7 objets permettant de faire sortir le ka de son possesseur mais aussi celui des autres et de les emprisonner si celui ci était dangereux.  
Duo : Excuse-moi, mais c'est quoi un « ka » ?  
Yugi : C'est le monstre que tu habites en toi, il montre ta véritable personnalité mais aussi ta force.  
Quatre : Et vous en avez un ?  
Yugi : Oui, pour Atem et moi, on a 2 pour nous protéger. Le Black Magician et Kuriboh. Jono a le Red Eyes Black Dragon pour le protéger, Seto lui il a principalement le Blue Eyes With Dragon, mais c'est plutôt son ex qui le protège depuis plus de 3000 ans tout comme le Black Magician avec Atem, c'était un de ses prêtres.  
Quatre : Et vous dites que chaque personne en possède un, mais comment savoir à quoi il ressemble ?  
Atem : La clé millénaire permet de le savoir et je crois que l'œil millénaire aussi, mais là je suis pas sur.  
Heero : Je ne vois pas pourquoi OZ veut s'emparer de ses objets.  
Jono : OZ ?  
Quatre : Oui OZ, une organisation qui veut dominer les colonies spatiales.  
Anzu : Mais il n'y a pas de colonies spatiales, on arrive tout juste à envoyer un module sur Jupiter. (NDSyt : si l'infos est fausse excusez-moi, mais je suis très peu les infos alors)  
Heero : A votre époque oui. Mais dans la notre, il y a des colonies spatiales et une base sur la Lune, et quand la guerre sera finis, je connais quelqu'un qui souhaite commencer un projet sur Mars.  
Atem : Et de quelle époque vous venez ?  
Duo : 196 AC.  
Honda : Tu nous la refais en japonais et on sera content. (NDSyt : bah oui, il parle jap les mecs)  
Heero : 2242 si vous préférez, AC veut dire « après colonisation » le calendrier à changer une fois la colonisation commencée.  
Atem : Maintenant on peut en savoir un peu plus sur vous, vous savez pour nous, alors donnant donnant.  
Quatre : Oui c'est vrai. Comme on vient de vous le dire, on vient du futur, on est tous les 5, des pilotes de gundam, des armures de combats très puissantes. Nous essayons de protéger les colonies contre OZ, mais 5 contre une armée entière c'est pas faciles. Depuis un an nous vivons ensemble pour pouvoir plus facilement faire nos missions. Nous recevons nos ordres par nos mentors. On a tous eu un entraînement et un vie différente les uns des autres. Comme Duo l'a dit avant à Yugi, lui, Trowa et Heero sont orphelins, ils n'ont jamais connus leurs vrais parents. Moi j'ai perdu ma mère très jeune, et je suis un enfant éprouvette tout comme mes 29 sœurs. Mon père est mort en voulant défendre ses idées de démilitarisation, et une fois la guerre finis, je devrais reprendre l'empire familiale. Wufei a perdu sa colonies avec toute sa famille il y a peu et au début de la guerre, il a perdu sa femme qui voulait protéger le gundam de son mari. Nous sommes ici parce que Zechs, un pilote de gundam pour le compte de OZ est venu dans votre époques pour s'emparer des 7 objets millénaires et les utilisés pour que OZ puissent gagner cette guerre.  
Atem : Le seul problème c'est qu'ils ne pourront pas utilisés ces objets s'ils n'ont pas les élus. Et je sais que le puzzle n'aura pas d'autre élus après la mort de Yugi. Il est le seul qui peut utilisé la pleine puissance de cet objet. Pour les 6 autres, ils perdront sûrement beaucoup d'homme entre 2, car si l'objet de reconnais pas le possesseur, il fait brûler la personne.  
Duo : Donc si la personne est une élue mais que ce n'est pas le bon objet, c'est finis.  
Yugi : Exactement.  
Heero : Vous savez où sont ces objets ?  
Atem : Il y en a un sur le dueldisk et 5 autres dans la chambre de Yugi. L'anneau millénaire reste insaisissable. A chaque fois que nous le prenons, il disparaît et revient automatiquement à son propriétaire, même si nous avons vaincu l'âme qui l'abritait. A croire que cet objet ne se plaît qu'avec Bakura le voleur.  
Yugi : Arrête Atem, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut plus prendre possession de Bakura. On a plus rien a craindre maintenant.  
Heero : On pourrait voir ces objets ?  
Yugi : Bien sur je vais les chercher.

Yugi monta dans sa chambre et descendit les 5 objets. Il avait avec une balance, une sorte de hank, un collier avec un œil égyptien dessus, une balle grosse comme un œil et un bâton qui ressemblait un peu à une hache.

Yugi : Voilà, la balance, la clé, le tork, l'œil et la hache millénaire. Ils m'ont été donnés soit par leur propriétaire soit par celui qui l'avait volé pour l'œil.

Les g-boys regardèrent les objets. Ils en prirent chacun un dans les mains pour voir ce que OZ pourraient bien en tiré même s'ils n'avaient pas les élus. Heero examinait le tork, Duo la hache et y découvrit la lame dissimulée, Trowa l'œil, Quatre la clé et Wufei la balance. Chaque objet émit un petit rayonnement une fois dans les mains de chaque g-boys.

Wufei : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Yugi : Les objets ont trouvé leurs nouveaux maîtres on dirait.  
Duo : Nous ? Mais on peut pas.  
Quatre : Trowa !

Tout le monde se retourna par le cri de Quatre, et ils purent constater que l'œil de Trowa saignait et qu'il n'avait plus l'œil millénaire dans les mains.

Atem : Le prix pour le possesseur de l'œil. Je suis désolé. Pour pouvoir utiliser l'œil millénaire, son possesseur doit sacrifié son propre œil.  
Quatre : C'est horrible.  
Yugi : On le sait tous, le dernier propriétaire l'avait fait pour réaliser un vœux.  
Trowa : C'est pas grave Quatre, de toute façon on ne me voit jamais les 2 yeux, ça changera pas grand chose.  
Heero : Et vous savez les pouvoirs que renferment ces objets ?  
Yugi : Pour les 6 objets oui, mais pour le puzzle, on a jamais pu définir réellement ses limites.  
Atem : L'œil permet de lire dans les pensées, la hache de manipuler les gens en faisant des lavages de cerveau, le tork permet de voir l'avenir, la clé de rentrée dans l'esprit des gens et de changer les chambres des gens et enfin la balance de juger les gens.  
Anzu : Je peux confirmer l'efficacité de la clé et de la hache. Arg rien que d'y pensée j'en ai encore la chair de poule.  
Wufei : Les onnas sont trop faibles pour résister à ce genre de chose.  
Jono : Anzu n'est pas faible et se libérer de l'emprise d'un objet est très difficile. Seul un autre objet le permet. Je le sais aussi par expérience. Je crois que le pire de tous est l'œil, on peut rien lui caché.  
Yugi : Oui si vous aviez pas été là, je crois qu'on aurait jamais pu gagner ce duel.  
Atem : Duo tu es tombé sur le seul objet qui pouvait vraiment te convenir avec l'anneau.  
Duo : Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'elle a cette hache ?  
Yugi : C'est le seul objet qui se plait avec les personnes qui sont doubles. Marik, son dernier possesseur, avait un côté sombre qui ne souhaitait que la destruction et même le prêtre Seto qui le possédait autrefois n'était pas totalement sain. Vu comment il a failli tourné si Kisara ne l'avait pas détourné de son père.  
Atem : Hum.  
Quatre : Ces objets referme-t-il tous une histoire bizarre ?  
Atem : Que je sache, à part la clé et la balance, tous les objets ont connu leur moment sombre. Même le puzzle, mal utilisé, il peut conduire à la mort de personne.  
Duo : C'est déjà arrivé ?  
Atem : Malheureusement oui. Mais je me suis calmé depuis encore heureux, sinon, je dis pas le nombre de personne peuplant le royaume des ombres. Les autres porteurs ont fait suffisamment de mal comme ça.  
Anzu : Vous avez vu ce que nous cachions, on pourrait voir vos gundams s'il vous plait ?  
Duo : Heero t'en pense quoi ?  
Heero : Je sais pas, c'est risqué peut être et s'il était avec OZ ?  
Jono : Attend tu veux dire quoi par la ? Et si on était vraiment avec ton organisation de merde, tu crois qu'on t'aurait montré les objets millénaires et raconté tous ce qu'on sait sur nous ?  
Quatre : Calme-toi Katsuya. Heero je crois qu'il dit vrai. Et comme, la si bien dit Atem tout à l'heure, c'est donnant donnant, ils nous ont montré les objets, on peut leur montré nos gundams, en plus ils pourront peut être nous aidés à les cachés si on est repéré.  
Heero : Bon vous avez gagné, mais faites attention à ce que vous faites.  
Honda : Aussi cynique que Kaiba.  
Yugi : Ca pourrait être drôle s'ils étaient en famille, d'ailleurs ils ont tous les 2, une couleur des yeux assez bizarre. On voit pas tout les jours un japonais avec les yeux bleus cobalts.  
Heero : Parce qu'améthyste c'est courant comme couleur ?  
Anzu : Bah à part Yugi, Atem et Maï, c'est sur on connaît personne d'autre avec cette couleur.  
Yugi : Alors vous nous emmenez voir ces gundams ?  
Heero : On verra demain, après les cours. Le hangar où ils sont, est en dehors de la ville.  
Jono : D'accord demain.

Tout le monde fut d'accord sur ce compromis et ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

A suivre….

Syt : Alors vous en pensez quoi ?  
Yugi : Qu'on est encore mal barré avec toi !  
Duo : Ouais, mais à quoi ça va nous servir d'avoir récupérer ces trucs ancien nous !  
Syt : Vous verrez bien :D  
Wufei : Envoyez des reviews pour connaître la suite de ce truc débile.  
Syt : Wufynounetchou d'amour tu vas morfler grave-toi.  
Wufei : grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Armures millénaires**

**Auteur**: Syt the Evil Angel

**Série: **Goldorak/ Célestin  
_Yugi : elle nous sort quoi comme conneries ?  
Duo : c'est sur nos gundams ils sont vachement ressemblant à Goldorak !  
Syt : Bah Deathscyth il envoie bien son poing comme Goldorak  
Petite voix : après l'intoxiqué des bonbecs, je me retrouve avec la folle des séries 70/80, je vais finir par désespérer moi -.-  
Syt : mais non tu vas bien t'amuser, tu vas voir :)  
Petite voix : au secours ;. ;_

**Genre** : général.

**Disclaimers** : j'ai bien essayé de les avoir mais bizarrement ils partent tout le temps, ils veulent pas rester en place.  
_Yugi : Pourquoi on voudrait rester avec toi, t'es tordu !  
Syt : Tu le savais pas encore Yugi-kun ?  
Yugi : Il va falloir qu'on fasse gaffe à ses fréquentations, si maintenant elle pique les cours de jap de Dark Polaris on est mal.  
Heero : En espérant qu'elle retienne mieux que Duo.  
Duo : Pourquoi vous dites ça ? J'ai un bon niveau en jap !  
Syt : Allez viens Duo-kun, on va allez revoir nos cours :)_

**Couples :** Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, Yugi/Atem, un futur Jono/Maï, et je dis pas encore avec qui je case Wufei, c'est surprise ! un indice quand même c'est une fille :)

**Note 1 :**Je donneles noms entiers pour que certain ne se perdent pas :  
Jono Uchi Katsuya  
Maï Kujaku  
Muto Yugi  
Kaiba Seto  
Mizaki Anzu  
Honda Hiroto  
Bakura Ryu

**Note 2 : **que personne ne râle promis je continue mes autre fics !

**Note 3** : si vous voulez pas connaître certaine partie sur la mémoire d'Atem, ne lisez pas, je spoile, désolé mais le mangas va plus que la série :)

**Note 4**: Veuillez laisser une adresse pour les reviews si vous voulez que je réponde, car je ne répond pas aux anonymes, mais exeptionnellement je le fais ici, mais ce sera la seule fois.

En italique c'est les conversation entre Yugi et Atem quand ils sont dans le couloir du puzzle ou se parlent par télépathie

Chap 2 

Le lendemain tous le monde se rendit au lycée en espérant allez voir les Gundams en fin de journée. Les G-boys avaient laissés les objets chez eux, sauf Trowa bien sur. (NdSyt :) ) La journée se passa correctement à part Kaiba qui semblait d'une humeur de chien (NdSeto : je suis pas Jono Uchi moi / NdSyt : m'en fous :) ) pour une raison que seul 5 personnes connaissaient. (NdSyt : sans rire, si vous vous en souvenez plus allez voir le coup des garçons dans le premier chap :) ) Atem ne se manifesta pas de la journée et Quatre ne le senti pas une seule fois. Le blond se dit qu'il devait soit se reposer, soit réfléchir sur ce qui se pourrait se produire. A la fin de la journée tous le monde était devant le lycée pour allez voir les armures géantes. Ils se rendirent d'abord chez les g-boys pour prendre leur véhicule, un van suffisamment grand pour contenir tout le monde et plus encore. Trowa se mit au volant et prit la direction de la planque des armures. Etant celui qui faisait le plus âgé des 5, en cas de contrôle il pouvait plus facilement se faire passer pour majeur. Atem sorti de sa chambre pendant le trajet.

_Atem : On va où ?  
Yugi : Voir les gundams. Enfin réveillé ?  
Atem : Tu prendras ma place la prochaine fois si tu veux, t'es crevant !_ (NdSyt : mais de quoi ils parlent ? ;) )

Quatre entendit la conversation sans le vouloir et prit une jolie couleur rouge que même les tomates font pas mieux. (NdSyt : Petite voix dégage, ta rien a faire ici, va retrouver Moony /NdPetite Voix : me suis fait prendre)

_Yugi : C'est toi qui as voulu que je devienne plus endurant !  
Atem : J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive la même chose que pendant le duel contre Pégasus !_ (NdSyt : vous avez cru quoi bande de perverse :D )  
_Yugi : Oui je sais._

Quatre reprit des couleurs, mais se posait des questions quand même. Pourquoi Atem avait-il entraîné Yugi ? Entraîné à faire quoi ? Et qu'était il arrivé à Yugi pour qu'Atem s'inquiète autant pour son amant ? C'est sur cet état d'esprit qu'il vit qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Trowa se gara devant un grand bâtiment qui avait les initiale KC.

Yugi : Vous en voulez vraiment à Seto, c'est pas possible !  
Heero : Pourquoi ?  
Yugi : « KC » veut dire KaibaCorp, c'est l'entreprise de Seto.  
Duo : Il fait aussi dans l'armement ?  
Anzu : Non, il est contre même, mais son père adoptif le faisait pourquoi ?  
Quatre : C'est un hangar à missile, et c'est le seul endroit qu'on ait trouvé pour stocker nos armures mobiles.  
Atem : Voilà pourquoi il a l'air abandonné ce hangar.  
Jono : Enfin réveillé, vous y êtes allez fort cette nuit !  
Yugi/Atem : C'est pas ce que tu penses !  
Yugi : Atem m'a entraîné dans le royaume des ombres.  
Wufei : Le quoi ?  
Atem : Royaume des ombres. Lieu où tous porteur d'objets peut aller pour effectuer un duel.  
Duo : Nous aussi ?  
Yugi : Oui, on vous montrera tout à l'heure, ça vous permettra aussi de voir vos Ka sans difficulté.  
Heero : Vous venez ?

Il attendait tous le monde devant le hangar et avait poussé la porte pour pouvoir passer. Tout le monde le rejoignit et Heero alluma la lumière pour leur permettre de mieux voir. Le spectacle les laissa sans voix. Les 5 gundams étaient les uns à cotés des autres en positions assises. Yugi fut le seul à s'approcher des 5 monstres de métal, il alla en premier vers celui de Wufei.

Yugi : Le dragon triste et solitaire, c'est celui de Wufei.

Il alla vers celui de Quatre.

Yugi : La rose des sables indestructibles, pas de doute c'est Quatre.

Puis vers devant l'HeavyArms.

Yugi : Le clown triste insondable, ce cher Trowa.

S'arrêtant devant le Deathscyth.

Yugi : Le démon de la mort, Duo sans son masque.

Et enfin devant l'armure blanche.

Yugi : L'ange salvateur du monde, Heero.

Il se retourna devant les 5 g-boys qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et leurs oreilles. Yugi venait de les décrire ainsi que leurs armures sans qu'ils leur aient dit qui à appartenaient à qui. Atem lui pensa tout haut les yeux vers le plafond « l'instinct des Muto ».

Duo : Co … Co… Comment ?  
Jono: Comme le dirait ce bon Atem...  
Quatre coupant Jono : L'instinct des Muto !  
Jono : C'est ça, mais comment ?  
Quatre : Atem vient de le dire.  
Yugi : OoO Tu l'entends ?  
Quatre : Je le vois aussi, en tous cas hier je ne faisais que le voir, mais aujourd'hui on dirait que j'arrive à l'entendre aussi.  
Atem : C'est sûrement du à la clé. Elle doit amplifier tes dons naturels.  
Quatre : Mais je n'ai pas la clé, je l'ai laissé à l'appartement.  
Yugi : T'es sur ? Regarde ton cou !

Quatre passa une main sur son cou et pu constater qu'un cordon l'entourait, il tira dessus et sorti la clé de sous sa chemise. Wufei découvrit la balance dans une poche arrière (NdSyt : je sais pas comment il a fait pour pas la sentir :) ) tout comme Duo avec la hache et Heero sentit le tork autour de son cou. Ils furent tous les 4 surpris de voir les objets ici. Et surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas senti leur poids sur eux.

Yugi : Paniqués pas ça arrive. Les porteurs ne peuvent pas être séparés de leurs objets même si ces derniers le désir. Le seul moyen d'y arrivé est de perdre l'objet durant un duel des ténèbres. Mais un seul objets ne suit pas cette règle, l'anneau. Il revient toujours à Bakura. A croire que son ancêtre a lancé un sort à l'objet avant de mourir.

Quatre : Yugi, je peux te poser une question ?  
Yugi : Oui bien sur !  
Quatre : Comment as-tu su quel gundam appartenait à qui ?  
Yugi : Je peux pas te l'expliquer clairement, mais quand je me suis approché de chacun, j'ai senti la présence de chacun de vous, je n'ai fait que dire ce que je ressentais.  
Quatre : Je crois que ce que Atem prend pour de l'instinct n'est juste d'une empathie.  
Duo : Mais il n'est pas né dans l'espace ?  
Heero : Les dons de New Types n'ont jamais été prouvé que c'était du au fait d'être né ou pas dans l'espace. Regarde Merquize.  
Duo : Mouais. Bon on devrait quand même vous donnez le nom de nos bébés non ?  
Anzu : Oui ça serait bien :). Celui de Wufei c'est comment ?  
Wufei : Shenlong Nataku.  
Anzu: Un triste nom pour un dragon.  
Wufei : Nataku était le surnom de ma femme.  
Anzu : Désolé.  
Yugi : Et le tiens Quatre ?  
Quatre : Sandrock.  
Yugi : J'étais pas loin avec « ma rose du désert » :)  
Honda : Celui de Trowa est plus bourrin, on dirait une arme de destruction massive.  
Trowa : C'est le HeavyArms.  
Jono: Ca colle à l'apparence. Duo c'est quoi le nom du tiens ?  
Duo : Le DeathScyth, le meilleur ami de la mort avec sa faux.  
Yugi : En total contradiction avec celui d'Heero.  
Duo : Oui, tout à fait.  
Heero : Peut être, mais c'est les mads qui ont décidé à 5 du style du Wing Zéro, pas un seul comme pour les 4 autres.  
Jono : Eh bah vous devez en faire du dégât avec ça !  
Duo : Oui, à côté de nous une bombe à l'atonium c'est rien :)  
Anzu : Une quoi ?  
Quatre : Rien une arme qui sera construite dans votre avenir.  
Duo mode chibi eyes du chien battu abandonné sur l'autoroute enclenché : Bon vous avez vu nos bébés, on peut allez au Royaume des ombres ?  
Yugi : Atem ?  
Atem : De toute façons il faut qu'ils y aillent un jour et vaux mieux que ce soit avec nous que durant un duel des ombres.

Un œil se mit à briller sur le front d'Atem et il furent tous les 10 (NdSyt : bah vi, les 5 g-boys, Anzu, Honda, Jono, Atem et Yugi :) ) expédié dans le Royaume des ombres. Ils retrouvèrent devant un château digne des contes de fées. (NdSyt : C'est le château qu'on voit quand Yugi et Yami libère Timé le dragon légendaire :) ) Les 5 g-boys furent ébahi devant la demeure.

Duo : J'aurai cru que le Royaume des ombres serait plus sombre.  
Atem : Il l'est quand on effectue les combats, ici on est dans le lieu où vivent les monstres.

Justement des monstres s'approchèrent d'eux. Un dragon vint se poser à coté de Jono, une boule de poil fonça dans les bras de Yugi, et 2 personnes s'approchaient doucement. Anzu alla dans les bras de la personne la plus petite qui semblait être une femme et l'homme se dirigea vers Atem.

Homme : Pharaon, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.  
Atem : Mahad, pas de ça ici, tu le sais.  
Mahad : Oui, mais on oublie pas 3000 ans de servitude.  
Atem : Moi j'aimerai bien.

Du coté des filles c'était l'hystérie, elles rejoignirent les garçons avec un grand sourire.

Heero : On peut être présenté ?  
Yugi : Oui, alors celui est dans mes bras, c'est Kuriboh. L'homme avec qui parle Atem c'est Mahad, un prêtre qui servait Atem quand il était vivant et qui décida de fusionner avec son monstre pour continuer à le protéger. L'hystérique avec Anzu c'est Mana, la disciple de Mahad.  
Mana : Hé je suis pas hystérique !  
Atem : Ca reste à voir, t'es insupportable quand Anzu est la !  
Mana : XP  
Jono : Et le dragon à coté de moi c'est le Red Eyes Black Dragon. Un compagnon fidèle et qui sait comment me remettre dans le droit chemin.  
Mahad : On pourrait savoir qui sont ces jeunes hommes qui vous accompagnent ?  
Yugi : Voilà Wufei Chang.

Un dragon vert se posa prêt du chinois, il était du style oriental mais ses yeux étaient bleu comme l'azur. Ce qui étonna beaucoup Mahad et Mana qui n'avaient pas vu de dragon de cette forme à part le dieu Osiris.

Yugi : Trowa Barton.

Ce fut un sage qui alla prêt de Trowa, il ressemblait beaucoup au Sage des ténèbres, sauf qu'il semblait être blond comme les blés proche du blanc. Mahad eut un certain recul devant cette évolution de lui-même.

Sage des ténèbres (SdT) : Heureux de me voir moi-même en plus jeune.  
Mahad : Impossible.

Pour toute réponse le sage lui fit un sourire.

Yugi : Euh voici Quatre Raberba Winner.

Mahad et Mana mirent un genou à terre pour saluer Quatre comme un Pharaon.

Mahad/Mana : Majesté !  
Duo: Eh bah même ici notre prince du désert retrouve des serviteurs, après les Maganacs, les monstres d'ici.  
Quatre se tenant devant eux : Relevez vous, vous n'avez pas à vous conduire ainsi.  
SdT : Certaine chose ne change pas à croire.

Une boule poile qui ressemblait à Kuriboh alla dans les bras de Quatre, à la différence qu'il avait des ailes et ses yeux étaient verts émeraudes.

Hane Kuriboh : kyryuuuuu ( NdSyt : je sais pas faire le bruit du Kuriboh, c'est approximatif. /NdPetite Voix : je ne sais pas faire le bruit de la colle / NdSyt : -.- c'est pas vrai elle est tombé sur mon CD des conneries de donjon de Naheulbeuk)  
Atem : Voilà Duo Maxwell  
Duo : Salut tout le monde :D

Un dragon noir se posa prêt de lui, il ressemblait à celui de Jono, sauf que celui là, avait un cavalier, ou plutôt une cavalière qui ressemblait à une harpie en armure qui descendit et se mit prêt de la tête du dragon. On pouvait remarqué que les 2 créatures avaient les yeux bleus cobalts comme un certain soldat parfait.

Atem : Et enfin Heero Yuy  
Heero : hn

Heero vit alors un magnifique dragon blanc se poser prêt du dragon noir et il ne semblait que le regarder lui. Ses yeux contrastaient beaucoup avec sa couleur, en effet les yeux étaient violets tirant un peu vers le rouge comme Duo en format Shinigami. Cela fit un choc à Heero.

Mahad : Aussi causant que le prêtre Seto et aussi amoureux de son dragon que lui aussi.  
SdT : Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu dis vrai.  
Anzu : C'est normal que les monstres des garçons ressemblent légèrement à ceux que nous connaissons à par celui de Wufei.  
SdT : Bien sur car comparé à vos amis, ces garçons ne sont pas des réincarnations mais des descendants de vos amis.  
Jono/Duo : QUOI ?

Les 2 jeunes hommes se fixèrent du regard après avoir hurler en même temps.

Atem : Comment ?  
SdT : Comment je le sais ?  
Yugi : Oui ?

Yugi se tenait à côté de son amour et comme tout le monde il attendait des explications, car cela semblait improbable que ces 5 jeunes gens venant du futur pouvaient être de la famille de certain d'entre, mais en regardant bien, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'impression de voir certain de ses amis dans les g-boys.

SdT : Tout simplement comme mon moi prêt d'Atem savait que Yugi était la réincarnation du Pharaon. Nous nous tenons toujours proche de ce dernier pour pouvoir le protéger.  
Atem : Donc Trowa serait mon descendant puisque c'est prêt de lui que tu te tiens ?  
SdT : Pas du tout, si je suis avec Trowa, c'est simplement parce que c'est lui qui est le plus à même de soutenir, le nouveau souverain. Et seul un être pur peut l'être.  
Yugi : Donc Quatre, le Kuriboh est la preuve de sa pureté.  
SdT : Oui Hane Kuriboh prouve bien la royauté de Quatre.  
Quatre : Mais je veux pas être roi moi, le pouvoir ne m'intéresse absolument pas.  
Yugi : Ce qui fait de toi, le seul être qui peut descendre d'Atem. Lui non plus n'aime pas le pouvoir.  
Atem : Et les autres, tu sais de qui ils descendent ?  
SdT : Bien sur, regardez les dragons de Duo et Heero et vous saurez.

Après avoir bien vu les dragons de Heero et Duo, les 5 autres purent constater que Heero était le descendant de Seto, même caractère quoique Heero semblait plus ouvert que son ancêtre. Et que Duo était le digne rejeton de Jono mais aussi de Maï si on tenait compte que la harpie représentait la jeune femme qui passait son temps à taquiner le blond. Mais pour Trowa et Wufei, il ne voyait pas. Le dragon vert était inconnu de tous, sauf des Ka des g-boys. Quant au fait que Mahad soit devenu celui de Trowa, cela laissa Yugi et Atem sans soluce, alors que de la bande c'était eux les plus à même à résoudre ce mystère. Le Sage des Ténèbres dû donc donner les réponses. Pour Wufei, ils pouvaient toujours chercher, ils ne trouveraient rien, le dragon qui le protégeait n'est pas un véritable monstre venu du Royaume des ombres, il était une sorte de divinité qui avait prit le Chinois sous sa coupe quand il avait baptisé pour la première fois son armure. Quant à Trowa, le Sage dévoila que Mana avait eu des enfants et que l'ascendance de Trowa venait de plus loin que les autres. Après ces révélations, Duo et Heero passèrent leur temps à caresser la tête de leur dragon et Duo riait avec l'harpie de temps en temps quand il comprenait qu'elle était jalouse des attentions que le natté portait au dragon. Une question pourtant restait dans la tête de Heero.

Heero : Euh je peux poser une question ?  
Yugi : Oui vas y !  
Heero : Est-ce que chaque monstre à une signification bien particulière ?  
Atem : Oui, chaque monstre désigne quelques chose.  
Duo : Et quoi ?  
Atem : Pour Heero, son dragon désigne la loyauté et la fierté arrogante, le tien Duo ton dragon symbolise la loyauté, la fidélité mais aussi l'excentricité par la Dame Harpie. Le Sage de Trowa désigne comme son nom l'indique la sagesse, le Kuriboh de Quatre représente la pureté et enfin le dragon de Wufei évoque aussi la loyauté, mais également la fierté et la solitude puisqu'il est le seul monstre ayant cette apparence. Voilà heureux de ces réponses ?  
Quatre : Les dragons sont toujours symboles de loyauté ?  
Yugi : Oui, Jono et Seto même étant des ennemis sont toujours loyaux dans toutes les circonstances.  
Quatre : Je vois.  
Mahad : Il serait temps pour vous de retournez dans le monde réel.  
Yugi : Oui, nous reviendrons plus tard. A plus tard Mahad.  
Mana : Revenez vite !  
Anzu : Si Atem veux bien nous conduire :).

Tous le monde salua tous le monde et ils revinrent au monde réel.

A suivre …

_Syt : Comment avez vous trouvez ce chap ? je sais il est plus court que le précédent mais je trouve que c'est une bonne fin.  
Yugi : Et tu nous remets un arbre généalogique tordu, tu les trouve où c'est truc ?  
Syt : Euh si je dis dans mes rêves c'est crédibles ?  
Duo : Pas trop, mais on a pas le choix  
Syt : bah laissez moi vos impressions par une petites review, le bouton c'est le petit carré violet, vous êtes pas obliger mais ça fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est pour se faire engueuler :)! Et pour ceux qui connaissent Moonfree, la petite voix qui vient me faire chier, c'est la sienne qui c'est incruster parce qu'elle adore Yugi, je vous dis pas le bruit dans leur chambre. :D_

_Petite note de fin, voilà les noms des monstres des g-boys :_

_Heero : Amesthyte Eyes With Dragon_

_Duo: Dame Harpy sur Blue Eyes Black Dragon_

_Trowa: Le Sage des Ténèbres  
Quatre : Hane Kuriboh  
Wufei : Blue Eyes Green Dragon_

RAR:

Zéphis: Oui Wufei sera avec quelqu'un mais faudra être patient pour savoir qui, en tout cas un indice il est pratiquement le seul hétéro de l'histoire. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chap t'aura plut aussi.

Arala : Non tu n'es pas folle, tu as surement du déja du lire cette fics, car je la réédite puisque ff .net me l'avait enlevé, donc j'espère que je t'ai rassuré. Et merci pour ta review, elle ma fait plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Armures millénaires**

**Auteur**: Syt the Evil Angel

Série: Yugi oh /Gundam Wing  
_Yugi: T'es malade ?  
Syt : nan j'ai pas d'idée c'est tout  
Duo : Tant mieux_

**Genre** : général.

Disclaimers : ils sont pas à moi.  
_Yugi : c'est de pire en pire  
Duo : c'est clair  
Benoit : elle est juste morte de fatigue c'est tout  
Syt : mici mon cœur :)_

**Couples :** Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, Yugi/Atem, un futur Jono/Maï, et je dis pas encore avec qui je case Wufei, c'est surprise ! un indice quand même c'est une fille :)

**Note 1 :**Je donneles noms entiers pour que certain ne se perdent pas :  
Jono Uchi Katsuya  
Maï Kujaku  
Muto Yugi  
Kaiba Seto  
Mizaki Anzu  
Honda Hiroto  
Bakura Ryu

**Note 2 : **que personne ne râle promis je continue mes autre fics !

En italique c'est les conversation entre Yugi et Atem quand ils sont dans le couloir du puzzle ou se parlent par télépathie

Petite note, voilà les noms des monstres des g-boys :

Heero : Amesthyte Eyes With Dragon

Duo: Dame Harpy sur Blue Eyes Black Dragon

Trowa: Le Sage des Ténèbres  
Quatre : Hane Kuriboh  
Wufei : Blue Eyes Green Dragon

**Récap : **

Atem/ X : Quatre  
Mana ou Black Magician Girl : Trowa  
Jono Uchi/ Maï: Duo  
Seto Kaiba/ X: Heero  
X/ X: Wufei (la soluce pour lui va être dur à trouver :) )

**Chap 3**

Quelques jours passèrent, et tout semblait normal, bon mis à part Seto qui rechignait dans son coin (NdSyt : encore !) et cherchait toujours celui qui avait réussi à détourner de l'argent de sa société. Les g-boys passaient beaucoup de temps avec la bande de Yugi et s'entraînaient à utiliser leur objet. Quatre avait même découvert qu'il pouvait parler par télépathie avec Yugi, mais pas avec Atem. Aucun des 2 ne mit personne au courant, ça resterait entre eux. En plus pour une raison inconnue, Yugi s'intéressait de prêt au gundam de Quatre. Ce dernier lui avait montré sommairement comment il fonctionnait. Un matin, les g-boys furent surpris de voir Atem, la tête dans le cul, arrivé à la place de Yugi.

Duo : Vous avez changé de position cette nuit ?  
Atem grognant : Urusei Duo !  
Quatre: Tu l'as encore entraîné?  
Atem : Le duel a duré 3 nuits, et il vient juste de me battre. Il est trop crevé pour suivre les cours, et je crois pas que je vais pas arriver à les suivre moi-même.  
Duo : Bonne nuit. On te réveillera au cas où.  
Heero : C'est si épuisant ?  
Atem avachi sur sa table : Tout dépend des monstres que tu utilises, plus ils sont puissants, plus ça pompe. Si tu possèdes un Ka puissant ça va encore, le plus épuisant c'est d'utilisé les Ka appartenant aux autres.  
Quatre : Yugi a du en utiliser des puissants pour qu'il soit dans cet état.  
Atem : Il m'a renvoyé les 3 dieux en pleine tronche. C'est les monstres les plus puissants qui existe.  
Wufei : Il va dormir longtemps ?  
Atem : Jusqu'à la fin de la matinée, voir début d'après midi. Je sais pas comment il fait pour récupérer aussi vite !  
Trowa : Ca doit être de nature, Quatre est increvable par moment.  
Quatre rouge : TROWA !  
Prof : A vos places !

Le cours commença. Atem dormait derrière son livre, Duo embêtait Wufei, Quatre et Trowa s'envoyaient des mots doux et Heero était sur son lap top en mode silencieux (NdSyt : mode qu'il a inventé pour travailler la nuit pour pas déranger Duo avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble/ NdBenoit : et ça sert à quoi de le dire / NdSyt : Une envie :) ) caché derrière son livre. (NdSyt : en clair personne ne suit le cours/ NdPetite Voix : c'est du propre ça/ NdSyt : bah quoi ils profitent au moins et pi de toute façon Yugi il est pas le meilleur en cours (voir les premiers vols il fait parti des derniers de sa promotion)) La matinée se déroula ainsi jusqu'à la pause de midi où Yugi se réveilla et prit la place de son mamour (NdDark Polaris : il est où Mü / NdSyt : Darky t'es pas dans la bonne fics la. On est pas dans Gundam Wing Délirium./ NdDark Polaris : Vais retrouver Kanon et Folken alors/ NdSyt : oui vas-y -.-) qui put enfin aller dormir tranquillement. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans la classe des garçons. Quatre sur Trowa, Duo qui passait des mains à Heero, Jono et Yugi qui faisaient un duel normal, Honda qui charriait Jono et Anzu qui s'amusait à taquiner Wufei qui prenait souvent des teintes rouges. A un moment, Quatre laissa son amant pour un besoin urgent. (NdPetite Voix : c'est quoi cette idée pourrie / NdSyt : mais euh j'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour faire en sorte que Quatre se retrouve seul/ NdQuatre : Par Allah, il va m'arriver quoi moi / NdSyt : laissez moi faire la suite et vous le saurez) Quand il se lava les mains, il senti une présence dans son dos et pas amical du tout. (NdSyt : c'est pas un g-boys pour rien non plus/ NdAnzu : alors pourquoi il m'a pas senti dans le premier chap /NdSyt : tu verras plus tard) Il se retourna et se trouve nez à nez avec un garçon de son âge, les cheveux blancs légèrement remonter en pics un peu partout et tenant un objet doré dans sa main qui pointait le petit arabe. (NdQuatre : je suis pas petit / NdSyt : -.-'' pas ma faute si ta la taille d'un nain de jardin comme Yugi/ NdYugi : je suis pas un nain de jardin / NdSyt : -.-'' au secours !)

Garçon : Tiens les objets ont été distribué et je viens de tomber sur un porteur. Ça doit être mon jour de chance !  
Quatre : Qui es-tu ?  
Garçon : Moi je suis Bakura Ryo. (NdSyt : vous l'aviez reconnu je pense ;) )

A côté de Bakura, Quatre voyait un autre jeune homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup mais qui semblait plus doux qui demandait de l'aide. Il comprit très vite à qui il avait affaire.

Quatre : Tu ne serais pas plutôt (NdSyt : non Donald / NdBenoit : c'est vraiment pas drôle déesse/ NdSyt : XP) l'esprit de l'anneau.  
Yami Bakura (YB) : Je vois que le pharaon t'a bien renseigné, mais il a oublié de dire une chose !  
Quatre : Laquelle ?  
YB : Je suis plus puissant que toi ! Alors donne moi ton objet sans discussion !  
Quatre : Hors de question !  
YB : Très bien tu l'auras voulu !

Il envoya Quatre contre un mur grâce à l'anneau.

YB : Et maintenant ?  
Quatre : Non, plutôt crever !

Yami Bakura s'approcha de Quatre avec un regard pervers et lui serra le visage d'une main.

YB avec un air intéressé : Tu sais que t'es mignon, ça serai dommage de t'abîmer, et pi on m'a demandé de te ramener en vie. Alors tu vas être gentil et me suivre gentiment. (NdSyt : logique non / NdQuatre : pourquoi tu m'as mis ce pervers au cul / NdSyt : bah j'ai fait souffrir Trowa au premier chap, c'est ton tour maintenant / NdQuatre : que Allah me sauve ;.;) Sinon il pourrait arriver quelque chose de très désagréable à ce mortel.

Il lui montre une statuette qui ressemble à un lycéen qui essaye de demander de l'aide à Quatre.

YB : Tu me suis sans discuter, et je remet son âme dans son corps, tu tente de t'enfuir, je le tue. C'est clair ?  
Quatre : Très clair !

Quatre fut libéré de l'emprise de l'anneau et suivit Yami Bakura jusqu'à la sorti du lycée où un homme les attendaient.

Homme : Te voilà. Je vois que tu le ramène un pilote de gundam.  
YB : Ca n'a pas été facile, ils sont constamment ensemble.  
Homme : Avec celui là en moins, on aura aucune difficulté à avoir les autres.  
Quatre : Tu es tombé bien bas Merquise on dirait, pour prendre des otages civiles.  
Zechs : Mais c'est la guerre Winner, et à la guerre comme en amour, tous les coups sont permis. (NdBenoit : elle nous sort des dictons maintenant / NdSyt : pas ma faute si j'en connais)

Yami Bakura assomma Quatre et ils l'emmenèrent ailleurs. Dans la salle de classe, Trowa trouvait que Quatre mettait du temps à revenir.

Jono : Quelqu'un a vu Bakura depuis la rentrée ?  
Yugi : Non, et j'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui non plus.  
Garçon 1 : Je l'ai vu ce matin, il discutait avec un grand blond qui portait un masque sur le visage.  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei : Zechs Merquise !  
Garçon 2 à la fenêtre: Tiens Bakura sèche les cours avec Winner.  
Trowa : QUOI ?

Ils allèrent tous à la fenêtre et virent Bakura et Quatre discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre, puis Quatre se faire assommer par Bakura. Trowa alla vers la sortie de la classe pour aller porter secours à son petit arabe. (NdQuatre : je suis pas petit !)

Yugi : Trowa attend ! C'est pas en s'énervant que l'on pourra aider Quatre.  
Heero : Il a raison Trowa. C'est pas en fonçant tête baissée que l'on fera quelque chose de bien.  
Trowa : On fait quoi alors ?  
Duo : Hee-chan t'as un moyen de le retrouver ?  
Heero : Hn !

Il s'installa devant son pc et lança un programme de recherche. Les 3 autres g-boys et la Yb purent voir une carte de Domino où 5 points étaient fixes et 3 qui bougeaient.

Yugi : C'est quoi ces points ?  
Heero : Les objets millénaires. Les 5 regroupés c'est nous et les 3 autres c'est sûrement Quatre et ses ravisseurs.  
Duo à Yugi: Mais tu n'as pas dit qu'il n'y avait que 7 objets, et la j'en compte 8.  
Yugi : Je ne sais pas, peut être qu'il y en a un qu'on ne connaît pas et dont Atem n'a jamais eu connaissance. Ou alors le programme de Heero est défectueux.  
Heero : Mon programme est parfait. Il se base sur l'émission que dégage les objets.  
Jono : Aussi obstiné que son grand-père celui la. On le fera pas démordre qu'il puisse avoir tord.  
Duo : Perfect Soldier, n'est pas parfait pour rien :).

Heero : On a pas le temps de rire, Duo.  
Duo : Ok ok.  
Jono: On fait quoi?  
Heero : Vous rien, nous on va délivrer Quatre.  
Yugi : Je viens avec vous !  
Heero : Yug…..  
Yugi : Vous ne savez pas vous battre convenablement dans le royaume des ombres, et vous ne savez rien sur Bakura. Je peux vous aidez sur ce terrain.  
Duo : Il a raison, Heero. On est des débutants face à lui.  
Yugi : Et il faut bien que mes nuits blanches à m'entraîner servent à quelque chose.  
Heero : On a pas le choix, viens alors.

Yugi enleva son puzzle de son cou et le confia à Jono.

Jono : Mais pourquoi tu me refiles le puzzle ?  
Yugi : T'es chargé du baby-sitting Jono. Je ne pourrait pas me concentré si Atem est contre ce que je fais. Faire un duel et essayer de le maintenir en même temps dans sa chambre n'est pas très facile.  
Duo : Mais, tu ne tire pas ta puissance du puzzle ?  
Yugi : Ce n'est pas l'objet qui fait la puissance du porteur, mais le porteur qui fait la puissance de l'objet.

Pour appuyer son point de vue, il fit apparaître le monstre de la carte qu'il tenait à la main, l'elfe guerrier. Seul les g-boys et les autres purent le voir.

Yugi : Convaincu ?  
Heero : On est parti.

Les 5 garçons quittèrent la salle de classe ,allèrent chez les g-boys pour prendre leur véhicule et se rendirent au hangar où les gundams les attendaient.

Heero : Yugi, tu montes avec Duo !  
Yugi : Désolé mais je prend Sandrock. Quatre ne sera pas contre.  
Wufei : Tu n'as jamais piloté de ta vie ?  
Yugi : Non, mais j'ai demandé à Quatre de me montré comment pilote son gundam. Au cas où.  
Heero : Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne nous gêne pas.  
Yugi : Pas de problème chef.

Yugi monta à bord du gundam à faucilles sans problème, ce qui surpris beaucoup les garçons. Ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'il pouvait avoir une telle souplesse et une telle force pour pouvoir monter seul jusqu'au cockpit. Ils gagnèrent chacun leur armure. Dès qu'ils furent tous monter, une lumière entoura 4 des 5 gundams. On pouvait voir sur le Wing, un dragon blanc au yeux violets sur son épaule droite ainsi que ses ailes blanches avaient prises une couleur bleutée tel la peau du Blue Eyes. Quand le Deathscyth avait les ailes refermées, on pouvait voir un dragon noir au yeux bleus au centre avec une harpie qui le chevauchait, les ailes de chauves-souris du Gundam avaient changé pour devenir celle du Red Eyes où l'on pouvait voir un semblant de plumes ici et là. Le Heavyarm affichait seulement un sage sur son arme de feu. Enfin le Shenlong arborait un dragon vert chinois sur son poing gauche. Seul le Sandrock n'avait pas eu de modification. (NdBenoit : T'aurais pas trop regardé Beyblade toi par hasard / NdSyt : mais euh ! XP j'ai juste fumé les quelques épisodes que j'ai pu voir)

Duo : Il s'est passé quoi avec les gundams là ?  
Heero : Je ne sais pas. Yugi ?  
Yugi : C'est peut être les objets qui ont eu un effet sur vos armures. Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que je vois ça.  
Heero : Tant que ça ne nous gène pas.

Ils décollèrent enfin et ils allèrent tout droit au port, endroit où les 3 points s'étaient figés. Une fois sur place, ils purent constater que l'Epyon, le Talguese et une armée de nouvelle armures les attendaient. L'Epyon avait un peu changé depuis son dernier combat. En effet un ange était sur son plastron, ce qui allait totalement en contradiction avec l'aspect de l'armure. Sur le Talguese, on pouvait voir également sur le plastron, un monstre avec une queue de serpent (NdSyt : comme je sais pas le décrire celui la, et qu'en plus je l'aime pas, sachez que c'est Diabound, le monstre de Bakura le voleur, je sais je me suis pas foulée, mais j'avais pas envie non plus faut dire./ NdBakura : sympa/ NdSyt : toi tu te tire !)

Heero par contact radio aux autres: Je prend l'Epyon.  
Duo idem : T'inquiète, on te le laisse Merquise. Nous on s'occupe du Talguese et des autre armures.  
Yugi : Laissez moi le Talguese.  
Wufei : Tu ne sais pas te battre, tu n'es qu'un civile Muto.  
Yugi : Tout comme celui qui pilote le Talguese. Vous le voyez peut être pas, mais un Ka entoure le Talguese, et il est loin d'être facile à battre.  
Heero : Laissez le, agir à sa guise, en cas de problème allez lui portez soutien.  
Duo : Bien.

Chacun prit son poste, et se prépara à attaquer. De son côté Quatre s'était enfin réveillé. Il se trouvait dans une voiture, les mains et les jambes attachées. De la où il était, il pouvait voir les 5 gundams affronter l'Epyon, le Talguese et l'armée d'armure Serpent. (NdSyt : pour ceux qui aurait eu la chance de voir l'OAV ou le film Endless Waltz c'est ces armures la) Ils se demandaient qui pouvait piloter son gundam, à moins que Heero utilise le système Zéro pour le contrôler. Mais il abandonna très vite cette idée, quand il vit la façon de bouger du Sandrock. Elle était moins fluide que d'habitude, et elle ne correspondait pas à celle que Heero utiliserait par le biais du système Zéro. De son poste de vue, il voyait aussi que les gundams étaient différent de d'habitude à part le sien. Le Wing esquivait encore plus facilement qu'en temps normal, même avec le système Zéro c'était impossible, surtout qu'il répliquait au quart de tour. Les tires des Twin Buster Rifles (NdSyt : les flingues du Wing./ NdHeero : On peut savoir où tu as eu ses informations confidentielles / NdSyt : bah dans les pages bonus de « Mobil Suit Gundam Wing Battlefield of Pacifist » c'est tout/ NdHeero : prochaine mission, détruire ce livre/ NdSyt : mais euh, mon livre ;.;) avaient une couleur bleue voir blanche. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. La double faux de Duo n'émettait plus une lueur verte mais rouge comme de la lave. Les munitions du HeavyArms semblaient être des décharges d'énergie de magie noire. Et enfin les bras du Shenlong prenaient presque l'apparence d'un dragon furieux. Seul le Sandrock et le Talguese se faisaient face sans bouger, comme pour se juger l'un l'autre. C'est à ce moment là que Quatre comprit qui pilotait son gundam. Il décida de parler avec le pilote par le biais de leur liaison spéciale.

Quatre : Yugi c'est toi ?  
Yugi : Réveillé Quatre ? Oui c'est moi qui pilote Sandrock.  
Quatre : Je me disais aussi que Heero ne pouvait pas le contrôler par le biais du système Zéro et se battre contre Zechs en même temps.  
Yugi : Ca va ?  
Quatre : Je suis attaché dans une voiture, j'ai été assommé et menacé par un cinglé. Mais tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Yugi : Je t'envoie quelqu'un pour te libérer.  
Quatre : Qui ?

Yugi ne lui répondit pas, mais un kuriboh apparut prêt du blond et le détacha facilement. Une fois sa tache faite, il disparut. Quatre enfin libre sorti de la voiture et voulu aller rejoindre Yugi pour pouvoir récupérer son gundam. Mais c'est ce moment que les 2 armures choisir, pour bouger et enfin s'affronter. Yugi manœuvrait difficilement le gundam en comparaison de Bakura qui semblait faire corps avec l'immense armure. (NdSyt : pour ceux et celle qui ne savent pas, le Talguese est le plus grand des gundams) Plus le combat durait et plus Yugi était en infériorité. Il ne voyait qu'une solution pour s'en sortir.

Yugi : Quatre donne moi le code pour activer le système Zéro !  
Quatre : Hors de question ! Ce système est trop dangereux, même Heero a du mal à le contrôler.  
Yugi : Quatre, vite sinon je ne tiendrait pas contre Bakura.

Quatre finit par céder et donna le code à Yugi. Du côté des autres armures, les Serpents bien qu'ils soient contrôler que par ordinateur, ne faisaient pas le poids face aux 3 gundams plus puissant que la normal, c'était même devenu lassant, car par un coup du destin, Duo arrivait à contrôler les armures ennemi par le biais de son objet. Heero menait un combat de titan face à l'Epyon, même avec les modifications qui avaient été réalisées par les objets, cela semblait inefficace. Au bout d'un moment, les 2 armures se battirent au Beam Sabre (NdSyt : sabre laser) et aucun des 2 ne semblaient prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. A un moment, Zechs lança un appel radio à Heero.

Zechs : Alors Yuy, un problème ?  
Heero : Urusei Merquise !  
Zechs: Je vois que tu as un beau collier. Un cadeau d'une de tes fans.  
Heero furieux: Tu vas la fermer oui !  
Zechs : Tu vois moi aussi j'ai une relique du passé. Et grâce à elle, les performances de l'Epyon sont démesurées, comme tu as pu le constater. Alors tu vas être bien gentil, toi et tes copains, et vous allez me donner vos objets sans discussions, sinon je tue votre coéquipier.  
Heero : Tu crois au Père Noël Merquise. On ne te donnera jamais ces objets.  
Zechs : Vous l'aurez voulu.

Le combat s'intensifia encore plus. De retour vers Yugi, depuis qu'il avait enclenché le système maudit, le combat tournait en sa faveur. N'étant pas un soldat de nature, mais un simple stratège, le système était en parfait adéquation avec lui. Il lui permettait de réaliser des mouvements de combat, qu'il n'aurai jamais pensé. Bakura de son côté, ne voulant pas se faire battre par une simple doublure (NdSyt : bah vi, pour tout le monde, Yugi n'est qu'une simple doublure de Atem, voir pour certain un réceptacle), il décida de l'emmené dans le royaume des ombres et d'utiliser son Ka pour le réduire à néant. Yugi ayant un coup d'avance grâce au système Zéro put très facilement retourner la situation à son avantage. Il dressa une barrière de Kuriboh pour le protéger des attaques de Diabound.

YB : Alors Yugi, on se protège derrière ces minables boules de poils !  
Yugi sous système Zéro : Ces boules de poils comme tu le dis, me protège très bien de ton monstre.  
YB : Toujours aussi pathétique. Mais dis moi, le pharaon ne t'accompagne pas, il a peur de m'affronter, il se cache dans sa pyramide et fais dans son pantalon. (NdSyt : désolé la mauvaise influence des conneries en fin de DVD de Fushigi Yugi)  
Yugi idem : Retire ça tout de suite !  
YB : Pourtant d'habitude on ne vous voit pas l'un sans l'autre.  
Yugi idem : Laisse Atem en dehors de ça. C'est entre toi et moi tout de suite. Alors bat toi !  
YB : Me battre contre une simple doublure ne m'intéresse nullement.  
Yugi idem : D'où vient le 8ème objet ? Et qui est son porteur ?  
YB : C'est bien parce que c'est toi, le 8ème porteur est le pilote du gundam rouge, mon descendant pour être exact et son objet n'est autre que le même que le mien. L'anneau millénaire.  
Yugi idem : Comment ?  
YB : Par des circonstances un peu spéciale, il semblerait que seul l'anneau existe encore dans le futur. Il est venu chercher les autres objets pour accroître sa puissance. Et comme l'aider me permet de vous anéantir, je l'aide volontiers. Mais comme les objets ont leur nouveaux porteurs, je ne pense pas, qu'on ai encore besoin de rester ici. Mes amitiés au pharaon pleurnichard.

Le Talguese disparut en emportant l'Epyon avec lui. Seule les armures Serpent restèrent encore, et furent vite détruite par les 5 gundams. Une fois le ménage terminé, tout les pilotes descendirent rejoindre Quatre qui n'avait pas bouger durant le combat. Ce fut Trowa qui prit l'arabe dans ses bras et l'embrassa d'un baiser langoureux.

Duo : Hé le trapéziste, tu serais gentil de ne pas nous l'étouffer notre petit blond. On en a encore besoin il le semble.  
Yugi encore un peu sous l'influence du système : Duo, laisse les.  
Heero : Tu n'as pas osé ?  
Yugi : Le système Zéro ? Si pourquoi. Je ne suis pas un combattant comme vous. Sans ce système je n'aurai pas tenu plus de 10 secondes de plus face à Bakura qui a du apprendre à se servir du Talguese.  
Heero : On verra ça une fois rentré. On doit remettre les gundams là où ils étaient si on veut pas se faire encore trop remarquer.  
Yugi : On va pas avoir le temps de le faire tout de suite, les autres arrivent.

En effet, on pouvait voir, Honda, Jono Uchi et Anzu venir vers eux. Arrivé à eux, Jono lança le puzzle à Yugi qui le rattrapa d'une main. Anzu se jeta en pleure dans les bras de Wufei qui devint rouge. Et Honda regardait tout le monde. Tout le monde fut étonné de voir Anzu gueuler après Wufei et ensuite l'embrasser.

Duo : J'aurai pas louper un épisode moi ?  
Atem : T'es pas le seul.  
Quatre : Te voilà, t'étais où ?  
Atem : Enfermé dans le puzzle par je ne citerai pas son nom.  
Quatre : Oh !  
Duo : Scène de ménage en perspective.

Tout le monde parti sur un fou rire, sauf un qui était planqué dans sa chambre.

A suivre…

Syt : Bon ce chap est court mais on en apprend pas mal je trouve non ?  
Quatre : Ouais mais moi j'en prend plein la tronche  
Yugi : Et moi alors

Syt : mais euh.

Benoit: Vous plaigniez pas ça aurait pu être pire.

Syt: Bah quand je regarde la suite c'est pas mieux, je trouve. Mais j'adore Atem dans cette fics, vous serez pourquoi par la suite.

Atem: Qu'est ce que tu m'as encore fait toi?

Syt: euh pas grand chose, enfin rien de ridicule, Atema. mdr

Atem: Je vais la tuer!

Syt: Tu peux pas je suis l'auteur et si tu veux une fin sympa je dois rester en vie.

Sword: Bon laisser des reviews et à dans une semaine pour le 4ème chap.

Bêtisier :

Passage où quand Bakura actionne son gundam.

Bakura fait avancer le Talguese qu'il manœuvre pour la première fois et se casse la tronche ne le faisant marcher. Les g-boys et Yugi sont écroulé de rire sur les tableaux de bord et Zechs se paye la honte de sa vie.

Dico :

Urusei : Ta gueule, la ferme (si vous connaissez Saiyuki, c'est la réplique préférer de Sanzo :) )


	4. Chapter 4

**Armures millénaires**

**Auteur**: Syt the Evil Angel

**Série: **Retour vers le futur et Bioman  
_Yugi: C'était trop beau pour que ça dur.  
Duo: Plaint toi elle est revenue sur notre fic et ça empire, on dirait!  
Syt: Continué et je vous jure que vous risquez de ne pas apprécier la suite!  
Heero Oô: Comment ça?  
Syt/D : Les mads se pointent dans le chap ainsi que les pestes roses!  
Duo/Atem: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!_

_Wufei: Bien joué!  
Jono: On n'est pas dans la merde nous._

_Sword: Bon pour vous contenter les séries c'est Gundam Wing et Yugi oh!_

**Genre** : général.

**Disclaimers :**_ Heero est mon petit frère et Yugi mon amant caché  
Benoit: HORS DE QUESTION!  
Darky: C'était à prévoir ça. -.-''  
Syt: bon ok Yugi n'est pas mon amant caché mais Heero est toujours mon petit frère.  
Heero: PAS QUESTION! OMAE O KORUSU SYT!  
Syt: Vi moi aussi.  
Benoit: ILS NE SONT PAS A ELLE et point barre._

**Couples :** 01x02x01 (x2), 03x04x03, Yugi X Atemu, un futur Jono/Maï, 05 X Anzu et un certain Yugi X Yamina, un autre qui sera encore plus surprenant par la suite et un autre qui est normal chez moi. De toute façon les couples vont être dévoilés dans ce chapitre.

**Note 1 : **Je donneles noms entiers pour que certain ne se perdent pas :  
Jono Uchi Katsuya  
Maï Kujaku  
Muto Yugi  
Kaiba Seto  
Mizaki Anzu  
Honda Hiroto  
Bakura Ryo

**Note 2 : **que personne ne râle promis, je continue mes autres fics !

_En italique c'est les conversations entre Yugi et Atemu quand ils sont dans le couloir du puzzle ou se parlent par télépathie avec Quatre._

Petite note, voilà les noms des monstres des g-boys :

Heero : Amesthyte Eyes With Dragon

Duo: Dame Harpy sur Blue Eyes Black Dragon

Trowa: Le Sage des Ténèbres  
Quatre : Hane Kuriboh  
Wufei : Blue Eyes Green Dragon

Zechs: Angel of the justice (un ange pourquoi? Ça à voir avec le ka de son ancêtre féminin :) )

**Note3** : Pour toutes celles et ceux qui pensent que je mets beaucoup de pouvoir à Yugi, je n'ai fait que reprendre ceux que les auteurs lui ont déjà mis.

Empathie : Se n'en est pas vraiment une, mais Yugi arrive facilement à savoir à qui il peut faire confiance ou pas, la preuve la première fois qu'il voit Marik, il a du mal à lui faire confiance, de même il a été le premier à voir que Bakura avait un double.  
Système Zéro : Yugi est un stratège pur, donc il ne sait pas se battre et donc le système est totalement concentré pour améliorer sur ce point et n'a plus de puissance pour lui donné des stratégies.  
Monter dans le gundam : Ca c'est moi :)

Faire apparaître les cartes : Ce n'est juste qu'une application des pouvoirs. Si vous avez le vol 16, vous remarquerez que Yugi arrive à transmettre sa force aux dés de la même façon qu'il le fait avec les cartes et sans que le puzzle soit à son cou. Donc il est possible qu'avec le temps il soit capable d'utiliser les pouvoirs du puzzle sans ce dernier.  
Enfermer Atem dans le puzzle : Episode du combat entre Atem et Seto au royaume des duellistes. Yugi vire Atem avec une grande facilité quand il explose en émotion. Donc je pense que c'est normal que Atem ait du mal à tenir tête à Yugi sur ce point.

Les gundams des garçons : C'est la même chose que pour les cartes, Yugi ressent les âmes des gundams, comme il ressent l'âme des cartes.

Voilà je pense avoir fait le tour mais si vous en voyez d'autre que je n'ai pas expliqué dite-le moi.

**Note 4**: Pour les autres chapitres, le rythme sera plus long, vu qu'ils ne sont pas encore écrit. Merci d'attendre.

**Récap : Il y a plus de 200 ans entre les garçons alors c'est normal qu'ils se ressemblent pas tout à fait :)**

Atem/ X : Quatre  
Mana ou Black Magician Girl : Trowa  
Jono Uchi/ Maï un peu de Yugi: Duo  
Seto Kaiba/ X: Heero  
X/ X: Wufei (la soluce pour lui va être dur à trouver :) )

Bakura/X: Zechs et Réléna

**Plus**: A la demande de mon chibit n'a moi, allez lire ses fics qui sont sympas et son nom d'auteur est Luigia12 et promis c'est pas des fics Pokémon :)

**Plus2**: J'ai des fics qui touchent à leur fin et j'aimerais savoir s'il y a des fics que j'ai mis en pause que vous voulez voir up et finis. J'attends vos réponses.

**Chap 4**

Le lendemain, l'info capitale était le combat entre robot géant sur le port de la ville. Yugi eut quand même le droit de se faire engueuler par Heero pour avoir utiliser le système zéro, mais le soldat parfait se calma bien vite quand le tricolore lui dit qu'il avait déjà eut droit à la morale de Quatre et aussi celle d'Atem. A la fin de la journée, toute la bande était heureuse de partir du lycée pour ne plus entendre les hypothèses farfelues de tout le monde. La vérité était moins spectaculaire que ce qu'ils avaient entendu. A la sortie, chacun tenait sa ou son petit(e) copain (copine) par la taille, sauf Yugi, Atem, Honda et Jono bien sur. (NdSyt: bah vi soit ils sont célib, soit la copine est pas la ou encore on peut pas le toucher/ NdBenoit: A quoi ça sert que tu rajoute ça / NdSyt: M'amuse :) ) Leur nouvelle tranquillité fut interrompue par un cri (CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII /NdAtem: Euh celle là, elle est pas drôle surtout que tu l'as déjà sortie ailleurs/ NdSyt: Mais euh c'est un classique) strident qui fit se séparer Duo et Heero et se crisper Yugi.

Voix très aiguë: YUGIIIIIIIIIIIII!

On put voir ensuite un mini pygmée (NdYugi: déjà qu'un pygmée c'est pas grand alors un mini/ NdSyt: mini mais costaud qui sera sera / NdDarky: -.-° et après c'est moi qui suis téléphage, ta pub elle a 15 ans ma petite / NdSyt: m'en fou) rose à lunette sautée au cou dudit Yugi qui prenait un visage triste et demandant de l'aide. Atem, lui semblait énervé par la situation. Seul Quatre pouvait voir la moue du pharaon, alors que Yugi essayait de se décoller du pygmée rose à lunette.

Yugi: Rébecca! Lâche-moi! (NdSyt: qui l'avait reconnu? Et cherché pas comment m'est venu le coup du pygmée rose, si vous avez vu l'épisode où Rébecca se repointe dans la série avec son uniforme rose et se jette sur Yugi, c'est celui la, et je vous jure que la première chose que j'ai pensé en la voyant c'est "bonbon rose", sans rire, et l'épisode après l'affaire Doom, elle recommence et Yugi fait vraiment cette tête c'est jurer, sauf que c'est pas Atem qui est énervé mais Anzu :))  
Rébecca mine de chien battu: Mais Yugi! J'étais inquiète moi! Ca fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu!  
Yugi : Tu es venu, il y a 3 jours au magasin.  
Rébecca: Mais 3 jours c'est une éternité sans te voir!  
Yugi las: Rébecca!  
Quatre essayant d'étouffer un fou rire: Tu nous présente Yugi?  
Yugi une fois Rébecca un peu moins collé à lui: Euh oui. Voici Rébecca Hawkins, une amie d'Amérique.  
Rébecca: Et fiancé de Yugi Muto!

Duo et Quatre partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils seraient à terre si Heero et Trowa ne les tenaient pas. Ces derniers avaient justement un faible sourire et Wufei contenait le fou rire qui le prenait. Les autres se demandèrent le pourquoi de ce fou rire et Atem prit la place de son amant, ce qui détacha totalement Rébecca de Yugi. Elle fusilla l'ancien pharaon du regard.

Rébecca: Rend moi Yugi!  
Atem calme: Rébecca pourquoi es-tu venu?  
Rébecca regard noir: Sûrement pas pour toi!  
Atem idem: Ca je m'en doute.  
_Quatre, reprenant son calme à Yugi: Euh... On dirait qu'elle n'apprécie pas Atem.  
Yugi: Pas du tout même._

_Quatre: Elle est au courant pour vous 2?  
Yugi: Oh non! Sinon je te dis pas la crise qu'elle ferait, le puzzle serait détruit.  
_

Quatre se remit à rire de plus belle après ça, ce qui encouragea les autres g-boys à rire aussi.

Rébecca offensé: Je peux savoir qui sont ces guignols?  
Atem calme apparent: Des amis à nous. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.  
Rébecca: Je suis venu voir si ce qui c'est passé n'avait aucun rapport avec mon Yugi!  
Atem fronçant légèrement un sourcil sur le "mon": Et si c'était le cas?  
Rébecca: J'espère pour toi que tu n'y es pour rien alors. Parce que je ne serai pas aussi gentille que la dernière fois. Surtout que c'était **TA** faute ce qui était arrivé. C'était **TA** faute si Yugi c'était fait prendre son âme.  
Yugi giflant Rébecca: Ca suffit Rébecca! C'est du passé. Tu oublies peut être que c'est lui qui est venu me chercher.

Le ton de Yugi était calme, trop même pour lui. Quatre avait senti avec son empathie la peine qu'avait l'esprit, puis plus rien. Il pensa qu'il était parti dans sa chambre. Rébecca tenait sa joue, les larmes aux yeux puis s'enfuient. Personne ne disait un mot et regardait dans la direction de Yugi. Ce dernier semblait être devenu une statue tellement il était immobile.

Quatre: On ne réveille pas le Shinigami qui dort.  
Wufei: Entièrement d'accord avec Winner.  
Jono: Hein ?  
Duo: Eh bah! Je sais maintenant pourquoi vous me fuyez quand je suis en pétard.  
Jono: Hein ?  
Yugi calme: Je rentre.

Il partit sans dire un mot de plus. Les g-boys comprenaient maintenant à quoi faisait allusion Atem en parlant des colères de Yugi. Elles étaient comme celle de Duo, froide, sèche et calme. Trop calme pour leur tempérament enfantin et plein de vie. Les 3 autres se posaient des questions.

Anzu: Euh... pourquoi vous avez parlez du dieu de la mort?  
Duo: C'est mon surnom, "Shinigami". Et c'est aussi comme ça que tout le monde appelle mon autre "moi" pendant les missions ou dans mes colères.  
Honda: Pourquoi exactement "Shinigami" ?  
Duo: Vous n'aimeriez pas voir les carnages que je laisse dans ces moments là. Quand je passe, c'est la mort qui est présente.  
Jono: Je sais pas vous, mais moi je l'ai jamais vu aussi furax contre quelqu'un.  
Honda: Je suis d'accord.  
Anzu: Faut dire qu'elle a attaqué le point sensible d'Atem. Même Seto n'aborde jamais ce sujet.  
Jono: Faudrait déjà qu'il accepte ce qui c'est passé pour en parler.  
Heero: Vous parlez de quoi?  
Honda: De l'évènement qui a permis de mettre Yugi et Atem ensemble.  
Quatre: On ferait mieux d'aller à l'appartement pour en parler. On serait mieux.

Tout le monde acquiesça et se rendit à l'appartement des garçons. Ils allèrent tous au salon pour discuter plus confortablement. Quatre se mit à côté de Trowa dans un fauteuil, Duo sur les genoux de Heero sur un autre, Anzu à côté de Wufei dans le canapé, Jono et Honda à côté.

Quatre, diplomate: Je crois que vous nous devez des explications sur ce qui viens de se produire.  
Anzu: Euh oui, mais ça remonte à plusieurs mois et à cette époque Yugi et Atem n'étais pas ensemble. Ils étaient comme 2 faces d'une seule personne. Ils étaient complémentaires. Pas qu'ils ne le soient pas aujourd'hui, mais c'était différent.  
Jono: Et toi tu bavais sur Yami.  
Anzu le frappant sur la tête: Jono! _Plus calme. _Yugi et Yami venaient de récupérer les cartes des 3 dieux Egyptiens.  
Duo: Qui est Yami?  
Jono: Atem, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait avant de connaître son vrai nom.  
Wufei: Pourquoi "Yami" ?  
Honda: On pensait qu'il était la partie sombre de Yugi. (NdSyt: pour ceux ou celles qui ne savent pas "Yami" en jap veut dire sombre, ténèbres, obscure)  
Duo: On reprend l'histoire?  
Heero: C'est toi qui l'as interrompu.  
Duo: XP  
Anzu: Donc ils avaient les 3 dieux, mais Dartz, un descendant des atlantes voulais dominer le monde humain, mais aussi celui des monstres. Mais pour ça, il devait collecter des âmes humaines ou monstres peu importait. Il a volé les 3 Dieux à Yugi puis il a essayé d'avoir l'âme du pharaon. Il a bien failli réussir d'ailleurs.  
Jono: Et là, c'est moi qui continue, vu qu'Anzu n'était pas présente. Raphaël, l'un des sbires de Dartz avait lancé un défi à Yami et Yugi. Bien sur, ils ont accepté et foncé tête baissée dans le piège. Quand on est arrivé avec Honda et Otogi, le duel était déjà entamé, et ils étaient en train de se faire dominer. Raphaël a joué une carte qui demandait aux joueurs de prendre une carte du joueur adverse mais comme ils avaient chacun une carte, ils ont échangé leur main. Et Yami c'est retrouvé avec "le cercle d'orichalque" dans les mains.  
Quatre: Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette carte n'était pas une simple carte?  
Jono: Parce que s'en n'était pas une. Toute personne possédant cette carte plus une fraction d'orichalque sur lui devient plus ou moins dépendant de cette carte, en plus elle crée un périmètre où personne ne peut entrer ou sortir et les monstres prennent automatiquement 400pt d'attaques en plus. Malheureusement Yami portait à son cou un fragment de cette pierre maudite. Après 2 tours, Yami joua cette carte et on ne l'a plus reconnu. Ils jouaient ses monstres comme s'ils ne valaient rien, alors qu'il y a pas plus respectueux des monstres que lui.  
Quatre: Et comment le duel a fini?  
Honda: Yami a perdu le duel. Et l'effet le plus dévastateur du "cercle d'orichalque" a pris effet. Prendre l'âme du perdant, mais Yugi c'est interposé et c'est son âme qui a été prise. D'après ce que nous avait dit Yami, une fois qu'il s'était réveillé.  
Jono: Pour connaître vraiment tout ce qui c'est passé durant le duel, il faudrait demander à Yugi, parce qu'Atem ne veux pas parler de cet épisode. Faut dire qu'on a eu du mal à le récupérer aussi.  
Anzu: **J'AI** eu du mal! C'est moi qui étais avec lui pendant sa descente et croyez-moi, quand il s'en veut pour quelque chose, il va jusqu'au bout. C'est limite s'il était capable de faire un duel.  
Trowa: Ca me rappelle quelqu'un ça.  
Quatre, rouge et triste: Trowa!  
Trowa l'embrassant sur la tempe: Arête de culpabilisé pour ça. On aurait tous réagit de la même façon à ta place. Sauf Heero peut être.  
Heero: HEY!  
Duo: Toi, c'est pas 2-3 colonies que t'aurais explosé, c'est la galaxie et toi avec, Mister Auto-explosion.  
Heero: Duo!  
Duo: Oui?  
Heero: Je crois que le canapé est confortable pour dormir dessus tout seul.  
Duo: NAN!

Tout le monde rit sous la moue boudeuse que tirait Duo.

Honda: Là c'est sur, Yugi doit faire partir de ta famille, y a pas de doute possible.  
Wufei: Pourquoi?  
Anzu: Yugi fait exactement la même tête quand Atem lui refuse quelque chose.

Le rire redoubla pour tous.

Quatre une fois calme: Et comment avez-vous réussi à reprendre son âme?  
Jono: Ca, le seul à pouvoir te répondre en dehors de moi, c'est Kaiba, et il refusera de le faire.  
Heero: Pourquoi?

(NdSyt: alors à partir de maintenant, je fais des suppositions, n'ayant vu que le début de la saison, et quelques extraits, je ne peux pas savoir si mes doutes sont bons ou pas. Par contre les élus c'est bien Yugi, Seto et Jono ça il y a pas de doute :), et non Yami n'est pas le grand héros de cette saison pour changer. VIVE LE YUGI POWER/NdTous: -.-° no comment )  
Jono: Il refuse d'admettre ce qui c'est passé, comme d'habitude. On était des élus, Kaiba, Yugi et moi. Et aussi parce que personne ne pouvait nous accompagner. C'est pour le retour dans nos corps qu'on avait besoin d'aide.  
Quatre: Comment ça?  
Jono: Pour pouvoir battre Dartz, il fallait que ce soit nos âmes qui le combattent et comme Yugi, on c'est fait prendre nos âmes à la place de ceux qui étaient visé au départ. Maï pour moi et Mokuba pour Seto. Pour revenir, il nous fallait le soutient de personnes pour qui on comptait vraiment.  
Honda tout sourire: Et pour toi, c'est Maï qui a prié.  
Jono: Gnagnagna.  
Wufei: Et Muto?  
Anzu: Atem. On ne sait pas vraiment comment se sont déroulés les retrouvailles. En tout cas elles devaient être bonne vu le sourire qu'avait Yugi quand il nous a parlé.  
Duo: Ils s'étaient mis ensemble?  
Jono: Sûrement. Mais bon, une semaine plus tard, on avait confirmation.  
Duo: Pourquoi?  
Jono: Yugi est arrivé un matin en cours la tête dans la lune, un big sourire faisant 3 fois le tour de son visage et des cernes sous les yeux, signe que la nuit avait été courte.  
Honda: Mais après la demi-bouteille de saké, on a eut tous les détails.  
Anzu: Et une fois sobre, vous avez détallez comme des lapins devant la colère d'Atem.  
Heero: Il est si terrifiant en colère?  
Anzu: Son visage change pas beaucoup, mais l'œil qui apparaît sur son front prouve qu'il vaut mieux ne pas resté dans les parages si on veut pas faire un tour au royaume des ombres. Et pas la partie avec les monstres.

Jono: Bon ok c'était pas cool d'avoir saoulé Yugi, mais on aurait rien su, si on l'avait pas fait.  
Anzu: Vous auriez rien su. Moi ils me l'auraient dit et sans les détails.  
Honda: Pourquoi toi t'aurais été au courant?  
Anzu: Vous oubliez que je suis sortie avec les 2!  
Jono/Honda/Wufei: QUOI?  
Anzu: Ils ont forcé chacun l'autre pour qu'il sorte avec moi. Et à chaque fois se fut un désastre. Entre Yami qui pensait qu'à sa mémoire et à la réaction qu'aurait Yugi s'il décidait de la retrouver, et Yugi qui ne pensait qu'à Yami, un vrai bonheur. Résultat des courses, j'ai été la première au courant à savoir qu'ils en pinçaient pour l'autre, sans que même eux ne le sachent.  
Honda: C'est pour ça que t'étais pas surprise des les savoir ensemble.  
Anzu: Voilà.  
Duo: Je me pose une question quand même. Comment ils font? Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, Atem est juste une âme, et on peut pas le toucher.  
Anzu: C'est vrai, mais une fois dans le puzzle, toutes les âmes sont palpables. C'est comme si tu avais ton corps.  
Jono: Mais on peut juste toucher ce qu'on connaît ou vécu, sinon on tombe sur du vide.  
Quatre: On dirait que vous avez déjà vécu ça?  
Anzu: Oui, on a été par 2 fois dans le puzzle. La première fois pour réveiller Yugi du coma, mais on n'a jamais su vraiment comment on avait fait, et aussi protéger Yami des assauts de l'œil millénaire. (NdSyt: lisez dans le volume 15 c'est mieux que l'anime) La seconde fois pour aider Atem à retrouver sa mémoire.  
Duo: Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Ils sont gays tous les 2, alors comment Quatre peut descendre d'Atem et moi avoir un lien avec Yugi?  
Anzu: Yugi est pas vraiment gay, il est plutôt bi, mais c'est vrai que Atem est totalement gay, et en plus il n'a pas son corps, ou en tout cas pas encore à croire. Donc ça voudrait dire que dans l'avenir ils se seraient séparés pour avoir chacun une famille.  
Quatre: La seule façon de savoir serait d'allé dans le futur et faire des recherches généalogiques.  
Heero: Avec les bons logiciels et programmes, ça peut prendre 1h voir 2h tout au plus.  
Quatre à Duo, Heero et Trowa: Et en même temps on pourrait retrouver vos parents à tous les 3.  
Duo: Rêves pas trop la dessus Quatre. J'ai vécu sans savoir et ça ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangé.  
Jono: En parlant de généalogie, si Quatre descend de Atem et Heero de Kaiba, alors Quatre et Heero sont des cousins éloignés.  
Wufei: Comment ça?  
Anzu exaspérée: Jono! Complique pas encore, l'histoire l'est déjà assez.

Tout le monde repartit vers un fou rire. Du côté de Yugi, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi bonne. Il rentra au magasin et monta directement dans sa chambre. Yugi ne croyait pas que Rébecca avait pu attaquer Atem sur ce point. Elle savait très bien qu'il allait mal le prendre.

Yugi hurlant: Gamine de malheur!

Peu à peu la colère de Yugi s'estompa. Il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, dos au mur. Il ferma les yeux et son esprit parti dans le puzzle. Il se retrouva dans sa chambre, il en sortit et se trouva nez à nez à une porte avec un œil dessus. Il y frappa mais personne ne répondit. Il poussa doucement un peu la porte qui grinça quand même. Il passa la tête et ne vit personne. Il entra doucement dans le tombeau. (NdSyt: pour ceux qui savent pas, la chambre d'Atem ressemble à un tombeau de Pharaon )

Yugi: Amour?

Seul des pleures lui répondirent. Le problème était de savoir si son amant était assis sur l'un des nombreux escaliers ou s'il occupait l'une des si nombreuses pièces. Ni une ni deux, il ferma les yeux et comme la fois où il avait trouvé la porte de la mémoire de son âme sœur, il se laissa guider par les faibles sanglots qu'il entendait. Ses pas le menèrent devant une porte ouverte, Atem se tenait devant celle ci, les larmes coulant silencieusement. Ce qu'entendait Yugi, étaient les sanglots qu'Atem avait versé au moment où il s'était réveillé ne sentant plus l'âme de son hikari. (NdSyt: "hikari" veut dire lumière ne jap) Yugi ferma la porte et se mit devant son âme sœur.

Yugi: Amour.  
Atem: Elle a raison. C'est de ma faute.  
Yugi avec une voix douce: Non. J'ai choisi moi-même de faire ça. Il valait mieux que ça soit moi que toi. J'aurai été inutile si le contraire s'était passé.  
Atem: Mais...  
Yugi: Pas de "mais". Je t'aime. C'est avec toi que je veux vivre ma vie. On le sait tous les 2, qu'on ne fait qu'un même sans ce puzzle. Alors arrête de culpabiliser pour ça. De toute façon, je fais toujours ce que je veux.  
Atem un petit sourire: Une vraie tête de mule.  
Yugi embrassant Atem: Je t'aime Atem.  
Atem: Je t'aime Yugi.

Atem répondit au baiser et se laissa aller contre son amant, qui le souleva dans ses bras. Atem passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Yugi, et le laissa les guider dans sa chambre, lieu où ils seraient installés plus confortablement. Une fois à destination, Yugi les allongea sur le lit, mais ne fit rien de plus qu'embrasser sa moitié. Ils s'endormirent tous les 2 dans les bras de l'autre. Le grand-père de Yugi alla le chercher pour aller manger, mais le voyant les yeux fermés et un petit sourire, il comprit que son petit-fils ne mangerait pas avec lui et sa bru. (NdSyt: "bru" ça veut dire belle-fille) Il installa mieux le corps de Yugi dans son lit, pour que ce dernier n'ait pas de crampe au réveil.

La nuit fut assez agitée pour Heero et Yugi. Heero fut pour une fois heureux que Duo ne dorme pas avec lui, sinon il aurait du lui expliquer le pourquoi de ce réveille brutal. De son côté Atem essayait de tirer les vers du nez à un Yugi plus fermer que jamais. C'est donc avec un visage un peu inquiet que Yugi arriva au lycée. Quatre demanda ce qui se passait mais n'eut pas de réponse à part un grognement de Atem qui râlait contre un certain petit ami qui s'inquiétait plus des autres que de lui et qui aurait du lui parler de son cauchemar. Auquel Yugi ne pût s'empêcher de lui dire que c'était juste un rêve sans importance. Heero écoutait la réplique de Yugi avec une certaine attention. Pendant le cours de philo qu'aucun ne suivait pour changer, Heero fit passer un mot à Yugi. Atem qui boudait un peu dans la chambre de Yugi, ou plutôt se reposait ne put voir le mot. Yugi se retourna vers le métis et affirma de la tête et montra le plafond pour désigner le toit où ils se retrouveraient à la pause. A part ce petit interlude, rien d'autre ne se produisit. A la pause, Yugi sorti prétextant un truc à rendre à un prof et Heero sorti avec son pc disant qu'il devait vérifier un truc. Une fois sur le toit, Yugi vérifia que Atem était bien dans sa chambre et bloqua dans sa porte. Le premier ignorait que le second n'était pas sa propre chambre mais dans celle de son hikari. 2 minutes plus tard Heero arriva, Yugi lui proposa de s'asseoir pour pouvoir mieux discuter.

Heero: J'ai entendu ce matin que tu avais fait un rêve.  
Yugi: Rien d'important.  
Heero: Est-ce qu'il parlait de la fin de la guerre et qu'on la perdait?  
Yugi surprit: Euh oui comment... ?  
Heero: J'ai rêvé de ça cette nuit.  
Yugi: C'est une vision que le tork t'a envoyée. Moi j'ai entendu des personnes appeler à l'aide. Vous appelez, surtout toi et Duo. C'était 2 jeunes filles, une brune et une blonde.  
Heero: Sûrement Réléna et Hilde.  
Yugi: Tu as parlé de ce rêve aux autres?  
Heero: Non je pensais que c'était juste un cauchemar. Mais toi comment as-tu sus?  
Yugi: Je ne sais pas. A croire que je sens les apocalypses, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. (NdSyt: voir l'épisode de la veille du combat Yugi/Mai, promis je n'ai rien ajouté en pouvoir à Yugi je ne fais qu'exploiter ceux déjà donné :) ) Pour te rassurer les visions que donne le Tork ne sont pas immuables. Il est possible de changer le futur.  
Heero: Il va falloir qu'on reparte chez nous.  
Yugi: Tu peux vérifier si Bakura est encore là?  
Heero: C'est possible, mais pourquoi?  
Yugi: Un mauvais pressentiment, surtout depuis qu'il a m'a dit que le pilote du gundam rouge était son descendant et qu'il portait l'anneau.  
Heero: Merquise à l'anneau. Il m'a bien dit qu'il portait un objet mais il ne m'avait pas dit lequel.

Après 2 minutes, Heero indiqua un point seul clignotant au niveau du musée, alors que 6 autres clignotaient au-dessus du lycée. Yugi disparut par les escaliers et Heero put le voir quitter l'établissement en vitesse. Songeant qu'il fallait prévenir les autres, il alla vers la salle de cours sans avoir l'air presser. Une fois arriver, tout le monde se tourna vers le Japonais.

Jono arrivé pendant la discussion entre Yugi et Heero: Tu sais pourquoi Yugi est parti à toute vitesse?  
Heero: Musée.

Et là, 3 fusées sortirent de la pièce. Les g-boys d'un mouvement de tête décidèrent de les suivre. Arriver au musée, on pouvait voir l'anneau dans une vitrine suspendu par sa corde et un Yugi fulminant, qui fut vite remplacé par Atem qui donna le puzzle à Jono, une fois le reste de la bande arrivée.

Quatre: Que se passe-t-il?  
Atem qui avait entendu la conversation entre Heero et Yugi et fixant son homologue japonais: Il se passe qu'il y en a qui mérite de faire un tour au royaume des ombres.  
Duo: Heero, tu sais quelque chose?  
Heero calme: On doit rentrer à notre époque.  
Atem: Et tu compte affronté Merquise et Bakura le voleur comment? Avec ton gundam et le peut de ce que tu sais de ton objet peut être?  
Honda: Il est toujours vivant celui la?  
Atem: Il a encore survécu. Sûrement en ancrant une partie de son âme dans Ryo. J'avais raison de me méfié.  
Anzu: Comment Bakura le voleur peut être dans le futur si l'anneau est ici?  
Atem: De la même façon que Yugi se calme en ce moment dans le puzzle.  
Quatre: Ca veut dire que Ryo est dans l'anneau. Mais il faut...  
Atem: Non! Je suis désolé pour lui, mais il doit rester là où il est.  
Anzu: Atem!

Atem: Non je ne ferai rien. Il savait très bien les risques qu'il encourait en gardant l'anneau.  
Quatre: Mais...  
Atem: J'ai dis NON, et je ne reviendrais pas là dessus. Le seul moyen de le sortir c'est de lui ramener son corps. Et c'est ce qu'on va faire.

Tout le monde eut un soupir de soulagement. Pendant un moment, ils avaient cru que Atem allait abandonner Ryo.

_Yugi: Amour?  
Atem: gloups oui?  
Yugi les mains sur les hanches: Tu remets tout de suite ce puzzle ou je te jure que la prochaine fois qu'on fera un duel, tu dormiras pendant une semaine tellement je t'aurais crevé._

Quatre ayant été le seul à avoir entendu Yugi, fut prit d'un fou rire. Alors que Atem prenait le puzzle dans ses mains, il se réfugia très vite dans sa chambre, attendant que son hikari se calme. Ce fut alors un Yugi passablement énervé qui était devant eux.

Yugi: Pas un mot Quatre.

Ce qui le fit rire encore plus et entraîna tout le monde à rire, même Yugi. Puisqu'ils étaient au musée, Yugi emmena les g-boys dans la section dédier au pharaon sans nom. Les 5 garçons furent surpris de voir Atem et Kaiba sur une stèle, bien qu'ils étaient tous au courant de l'histoire.

Quatre: Pourquoi on l'appelle le Pharaon sans nom?  
Yugi: Parce que le nom d'Atem détient un grand pouvoir, grâce à lui on peut faire fusionner les 3 dieux et faire apparaître Holakti, la déesse de la lumière.

Après cette petite visite au musée, tous allèrent chez les garçons pour connaître leur décision finale. Une fois arrivé dans l'appart tous s'assirent dans le salon.

Duo: Bon on fait quoi maintenant?  
Heero: On retourne à notre époque.  
Yugi/Atem: On vient!  
Jono: Moi aussi!  
Anzu: Je resterais pas en arrière!  
Wufei: Tu restes ici!  
Anzu: Chang Wufei, sache que là où vont les garçons, je les suis partout.  
Yugi : Et rien ne la fera changer d'avis !  
Honda : Moi je reste ici. Faut bien quelqu'un pour vous couvrir le temps que vous êtes partis, non ?  
Jono : Dit plutôt que tu veux en profiter pour draguer ma petite sœur.  
Honda : Mais non !  
Jono : C'est ce qu'on dit.  
Quatre : Je crois que vous nous laissez pas le choix.  
Yugi : Et non.  
Heero : Départ demain matin 5h sur le port.  
Jono : On y sera !  
Anzu : Ca tiendra du miracle si tu arrives à te réveiller à l'heure.  
Jono : On verra bien de nous qui serra en retard.  
Anzu : Je prends le pari Jono, et fais gaffe à ce que je pourrais te demander si tu perds.  
Jono : C'est plutôt à toi de faire attention Anzu !  
Anzu : On verra.

Pour certain la scène qui venait de se dérouler, tenait de l'impossible. Jono et Anzu qui faisait un pari, mais encore pire, la rivalité qui était présente donnait un remake pour 3 personnes assez surréaliste. En effet, si on retirait les menaces en chinois et le sabre, c'était exactement Duo et Wufei dans toute leur splendeur.

Jono : Bah qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?  
Quatre : Ca vous arrive souvent ?  
Anzu : Quoi de parier entre nous ? Oui pourquoi ?  
Heero : Il faut vite tirer cette histoire de généalogie au clair.

Presque personne n'avait suivi la conversation. Yugi, Anzu, Honda et Jono prirent congés des g-boys et rentrèrent chacun chez eux pour se préparer pour le lendemain. Yugi dans sa chambre semblait assez nerveux. Il faisait les 100 pas en tournant en rond, Atem qui le regardait faire commençait un peu à perdre patience.

Atem : Yugi, calme-toi un peu. Ça ne sert à rien de tourner en rond comme ça. Tu vas finir par me donner le tournis.  
Yugi : Atem, il doit bien il y a avoir un moyen pour les aider, autre que nos Kas et les objets.  
Atem : Lequel ? On part dans le futur dans quelques heures et on ne sait rien de là-bas. Et ce n'est pas les garçons qui pourront nous dire si les monstres existent encore.  
Yugi : On a qu'à emmener des monstres avec nous alors, ou leur demander de nous suivre dans le futur.  
Atem : Ca doit être possible. On peut aller leur demander, et comme ça tu pourras enfin aller dormir.  
Yugi : Merci t'es un amour.  
Atem : Il me semble que je le sais.

Le puzzle brilla et les 2 âmes sœurs se retrouvèrent au royaume des monstres. Ils étaient devant le château, mais ni Mana, ni Mahad n'étaient là pour les accueillir comme d'habitude. Mais ils virent le Blue Eyes et le Red Eyes s'approcher dans le ciel. Une fois à terre, ils purent constater que ce n'était pas ceux de Seto et de Jono, mais ceux de Heero et de Duo, qui justement en descendaient. Les 2 g-boys se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre, Duo habillé en noir, tenait dans sa main une faux et Heero qui avait son débardeur et un jeans délavé, avait à sa taille une ceinture qui soutenait une épée. Yugi et Atem furent étonnés de voir qu'ils avaient si vite compris comment se rendre dans ce lieu.

Yugi : Je croyais que vous deviez vous reposer pour demain, Heero et Duo.  
Heero Gardien : Bonjour Yugi. Tu dois nous confondre avec d'autre, même si à une époque nous portions effectivement ces noms.  
Atem un peu perdu : Comment ça vous portiez ces noms ? Vous êtes bien Heero et Duo, pilotes de gundam.  
Duo Gardien : Il y a si longtemps de ça que la guerre est finie.  
Yugi : Attendez, on a loupez un épisode ou quoi ? La guerre n'est pas finie au contraire, elle se rendurci.  
HeeroG : Pour nous elle est finie. Nous sommes devenus les gardiens du royaume des monstres, une fois la Terre et les colonies en paix.  
Atem : Mais on doit partir demain pour le futur. Donc si vous êtes le futur de Duo et Heero, comment pouvez vous avoir garder le même âge ?  
DuoG : Le temps n'a pas lieu ici si on ne veut pas. Et on peut se balader sur celui ci aussi. C'est pour cela que nous sommes aussi jeune mais aussi que vous pouvez nous parlez en même temps que nous sommes dans votre époque.  
Yugi : Alors nous avons gagné ?  
HeeroG : C'est un futur possible, une simple supposition. Rien n'est écrit, seul les chemins sont tracés, c'est à vous de déterminer la fin du voyage.  
Atem : Mais si vous êtes là, c'est que nous avons réussi à battre Bakura et Merquise ?  
Duo : Oui, mais il est possible que nous ne soyons que de simple apparition de votre imagination.

Yugi et Atem étaient de plus en plus perplexe avec les paroles énigmatiques des 2 jeunes gens.

DuoG : Vous êtes venus pour savoir si les monstres vous suivront, mais comme le temps n'a pas lieu ici, ils seront toujours là pour vous aidez.  
HeeroG : Et ne soyez pas trop dur avec Zechs, il est manipulé par Bakura et Treize, mais votre véritable ennemi est Bakura. Treize n'est qu'un pion dans tout ça.

Yugi : Bien, on s'en rappellera. On va repartir alors.  
HeeroG avec un sourire: Bon retour. Yugi souhaite bien le bonjour à Yamina de notre part.  
DuoG avec un sourire moqueur en direction d'Atem: Et fais pas trop de bêtises avec elle.

Yugi et Atem retournèrent à leur réalité, mais Atem fulminait un peu beaucoup, il ne connaissait pas de Yamina et en plus vu comment les 2 gardiens parlaient de cette personne, elle devait être très proche de Yugi. De son côté, Yugi se posait aussi des questions, ce nom lui était totalement inconnu. La seule personne qui se rapprochait de ce nom était l'ancien nom que tout le monde donnait à son amant. Il ne chercha pas plus loin et décida de dormir, la nuit porte conseil comme on dit. Atem, lui ne dormit pas de la nuit, ruminant toujours les paroles des gardiens.

Le lendemain tout le monde se retrouva sur le port et bien sur Jono fut en retard, ce qui fit qu'Anzu gagna son pari et le gage de Jono fut d'appeler sur l'heure Maï et de lui demander de sortir avec lui, une fois qu'il serait de retour. Le blond dut se plier à la règle et téléphona la jeune femme et tomba sur son répondeur ce qui était mieux pour lui. Une fois cet intermède passé, les g-boys montèrent dans leur gundam, Yugi monta avec Quatre et le gundam de ce dernier changea légèrement, un Hane Kuriboh apparu sur ses faucilles et il semblait que la bâche que portait l'armure s'était transformé en aile. Jono monta avec Duo et Anzu avec Wufei. Une minute plus tard, il ne restait plus que Honda sur le port. (NdSyt : Et comment on vire un perso inutile en 2 minutes :) / NdHonda : Et pourquoi je suis viré moi / NdSyt : Parce que tu sers à rien ici) Les gundams se retrouvèrent dans un hangar souterrain. Tout le monde descendit, mais à la surprise de la Yugi bande, aucun des garçons n'alla vers son petit ami, même Wufei se détachait d'Anzu qui se posait des questions, surtout après le baiser qu'elle avait eu dans le cockpit avant de descendre. Heero semblait plus froid que jamais, Duo avait un sourire trop faux par rapport à celui qu'il montrait, Quatre discutait de n'importe quoi avec le natté, Trowa se tenait à côté de Heero aussi silencieux que lui et Wufei grognait après un shazi d'américain trop bavard.

Yugi à Quatre : Il se passe quoi ?  
Quatre : On vous expliquera plus tard, mais ne faites ni ne dites rien tant que nous ne vous le dirons pas. Il en va de la santé mentale de Heero et de notre équipe.  
Yugi : D'accord.

Yugi fit passer le mot à ses amis qui étaient aussi perturbés que lui. Yugi se tourna une dernière fois sur Sandrock mais il fut vite troublé par autre chose, comme si on l'appelait. Il se dirigea vers la source de son agacement, tout le monde le regardait faire en se posant des questions. Même Atem se demandait ce que faisait son amant. Yugi s'arrêta devant une armure mobile qui ressemblait beaucoup au Wing Zéro, mais sans les ailes en forme de plumes. Il posa sa main dessus et le gundam changea légèrement. Un Kuriboh apparut sur l'espèce de bouclier rouge. Yugi se retourna vers tout le monde et fit un immense sourire à tous.

Yugi : Falcon  
Jono : Quoi ?  
Yugi avec un grand sourire : C'est le nom de ce gundam, Falcon. (NdSyt : Pourquoi j'ai l'image de Mammouth de City Hunter /Nicky Larson dans la tête / NdDuo : parce que t'es barge./ NdSyt : Duo fait gaffe J est dans le coin./ NdDuo : Hum hum (comme les chiens) )  
Quatre : C'était plus le Wing 01, mais c'est vrai que sous forme bird il ressemble à un faucon.  
Heero : Comment as-tu sus qu'il était ici ? Même nous, on ignorait qu'il était de nouveau ici.  
Yugi : Je ne sais pas, une sensation. Comme le jour où j'ai trouvé la boîte contenant le puzzle. Je me suis juste laissé guider par mon instinct rien de plus.  
Duo : Eh bah un pilote de plus ne fera pas de mal, surtout si en face, ils se sont renforcés.  
Wufei : Allons voir les mads.

Les g-boys emmenèrent les 4 amis dans une salle où 5 personnes les attendaient, l'un d'eux ressemblait à un champignon, un autre était en parti robotisé, un autre encore ressemblait à un mafioso italien, sur un autre, son nez était absent et le dernier ressemblait plus à un videur de boite de nuit qu'a un médecin(NdSyt : Désolé mais je trouve que O ressemble plus à un videur qu'à autre chose). Les g-boys se mirent devant leur mentor respectif. Ce fut le robot qui commença à parler.

J : 01, tu as échoué dans ta mission, Merquise est revenu du passer avec du renfort ayant des pouvoirs assez puissants.  
Heero un ton neutre et froid : Je sais. Mais un élément n'a pas été pris en compte dans la mission et c'est ce qui nous a perturbé.  
J : 01, tu as encore une chance de te rattraper si tu m'annonces que les objets ont bien été tous détruits.  
Heero : …  
J : 01, j'attends une réponse.  
Heero : Négatif, les 7 objets millénaires sont encore en état. Mais, 6 sont entre nos mains.  
J : Et le septième ?  
Heero : Merquise et son complice.  
J : Tu me déçois 01. Je crois que ton entraînement est à revoir mon garçon.  
Duo agacé: Attendez le vieux robot mal baisé, Heero n'est pas le seul en faute, on a été pris de cours et si Yugi et ses amis n'avaient pas été là, on ne serait même pas revenu ici.  
J : Ah oui ? En plus des civils vous ont aidés et découvert. Je crois jeunes gens, que vous avez besoin de tous refaire votre entraînement.  
Atem : Attendez ! Si nous les avons découvert c'est parce que nous avons certaine disposition qui nous ont aidé. Sinon personne ne l'aurait su et personne d'autre que nous ne le sais. Et nous savons garder un secret. En plus, ces 5 gens jeunes hommes ont été choisis par les objets pour être leurs nouveaux gardiens. Et les objets s'attirent les uns les autres. Donc ils ne sont pas à blâmer pour une erreur qu'ils n'ont pas commise puisque c'est moi qui aie découvert qu'ils nous cachaient quelque chose.  
J : Vous êtes ?  
Atem : Atem, Pharaon d'Egypte, porteur du puzzle millénaire, esprit errant et colocataire du corps de Yugi Muto.  
J : Un fou, mais votre objet à l'air intéressant.

Il s'approcha d'Atem pour toucher le puzzle, mais une main l'arrêta avant.

Yugi : Pas touche !  
J : Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ?  
Yugi : Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Vous m'inspirez que mépris et méfiance. Et je ne vous laisserais pas touchez à l'âme d'Atem.  
J : Oh ! Son âme ? Parce qu'il y a une différence avec son corps.  
Yugi : C'est mon corps. Et personne ne touche Atem sans notre accord à tous les 2. Ah oui, j'oubliais de me présenter. Yugi Muto porteur du puzzle millénaire, lycéen et pilote du gundam Falcon.  
G : Falcon ? Il n'y a aucun gundam de ce nom ici. Il ne reste que le Wing 01.  
Duo : Hey papy G, faut te remettre à la page. Le premier bébé de Heero a été rebaptisé Falcon, par ce cher Yugi.  
J : Un civil qui voudrait piloter un gundam. De la foutaise.  
Quatre : Il a sut parfaitement maîtriser Sandrock durant un combat et même utiliser le système zéro à un degré que Heero et moi atteignons rarement sans en souffrir de grave effet secondaire.  
H : Ah oui ? Pourtant le système zéro qui est dans vos gundams a été adapté pour les natifs des colonies. Et tu dis que ce jeune homme à réussi à le maîtriser sans ressentir d'effet secondaire.  
Heero : Ses yeux sont restés or un peu après la désactivation et il parlait comme une machine mais sinon aucun autre effet ressenti.  
Duo : Tu sais de quoi tu parles pour les machines. Hein Hee-chan ?  
Heero : C'est Heero.  
J: J'aimerais bien voir ça. Et qui sont ces 2 autres personnes ?  
Yugi : Anzu Mizaki, une amie et Katsuya Jono Uchi, un ami duelliste. Nous avons accompagné les garçons pour les aider à vaincre OZ, mais aussi parce que un ennemi à nous est ici aussi.  
H un regard vers Quatre : Ce jeune homme me rappel bizarrement quelqu'un de ma connaissance.  
Quatre : Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi professeur ?  
H : Je suis sur que tu sais pourquoi Quatre.  
Quatre : Peut être. Mais nous ne dirons rien.  
J : Je veux voir ce novice à l'œuvre.  
_Quatre : Yugi tu sais ce que tu fais j'espère ?  
Yugi : Bien sur._

Tout le monde se rendit vers le hangar à gundam, et Yugi monta sur Falcon avec une facilité qui en décontenançait plus d'un à chaque fois. Une fois dans le cockpit, il demanda si le système zéro était présent et quel était le code pour l'activé. Une fois tout mis en place, la simulation commença.

Atem : Yugi, tu es sur de toi ?  
Yugi sous système zéro : Aussi sur que toi quand tu as voulu retrouver ta mémoire.  
Atem : Je voulais juste être sur.

La simulation continua et Yugi alternait coup de sabre, tir et défense de Kuriboh contre les ennemis. Tout le monde pouvait suivre l'évolution de la simulation avec un moniteur. Les mads étaient complètement perdu, comment un civil arrivait parfaitement à alterner tous ces coups surtout avec le système zéro sans faire la moindre erreur. Même Heero et Quatre qui étaient les plus forts, question esprit n'atteignaient pas ce niveau. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la simulation était terminée. Yugi avait réussi à battre tous ses ennemis et aucun alliés n'avaient été touchés par sa faute. En effet, J avait fait rajouter des MS du type des Magagnacs pour voir la réaction du novice, mais Yugi tourna juste la tête pour voir qui arrivait et était reparti sur son combat. Il avait compris que c'était des alliés et qu'il allait au contraire pouvoir lui être utile, ce qui modifia ses plans mais dans le bon sens. Il descendit du gundam et se plaça devant les mads. Ses yeux avaient gardé un éclat or et il semblait scruter les âmes des mads dont il attendait le résultat. Tous les autres attendaient aussi le résultat. Quatre pouvait voir Atem qui était à la limite de prendre la relève et gueuler sur les mads parce qu'ils ne répondaient pas.

G : Bienvenue parmi nous 06.  
Yugi sous système zéro: 07. Il existe déjà un sixième pilote, même s'il n'est pas de notre coté, il est quand même un pilote de gundam.

Tout le monde fut surpris de voir que Yugi considérait Zechs comme le sixième pilote. Les g-boys allèrent avoir une discussion avec lui pour savoir pourquoi il avait dit ça. Les mads ne dirent rien de plus. Ils laissèrent quartier libre à tout le monde, mais ils devaient rester sur la base en cas d'attaque de l'ennemi. Ce qui plut difficilement aux garçons qui avaient espéré pouvoir rejoindre une planque pour se retrouver seul. Mais ils devraient encore patienter pour pouvoir se retrouver chacun dans les bras de leurs petits amis respectifs. Ils allèrent profiter de ce moment pour chercher les arbres généalogiques de chacun, donc ils conduisirent Anzu et Jono dans la salle de repos des garçons puisque Atem qui avait prit le contrôle du corps de Yugi pour se balader dans la base. L'ancien Pharaon voulait examiner un peu les lieux. Dans la salle de repos, les garçons demandèrent aux autres de ne pas bouger un moment, ils examinèrent la salle pour enlever tous les micros et caméras qui étaient en place, puis Heero sorti une disquette de la spandex zone (NdSyt : Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas Gundam Wing, sachez, que Heero sort tout et n'importe quoi de son cycliste, c'est pour ça que ça se nomme la spandex zone.) et l'introduit dans son lap top.

Quatre : C'est quoi ?  
Heero : Un programme de recherche généalogique que J m'avait demandé de lui faire au début que je travaillais pour lui. On n'a plus qu'à donner le nom de la personne sur qui on veut des renseignements et le programme fera le reste, le plus long c'est la recherche en elle-même, ça devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure ou 2.  
Anzu : Bon maintenant qu'on est seul, c'était quoi cette mascarade ?  
Quatre : Vous avez vu comment à réagit J quand il a vu que Heero avait loupé en parti la mission.  
Jono : Oui il voulait qu'il reprenne son entraînement.  
Heero avec Duo sur lui : Il sera pire s'il apprend pour Duo et moi. Pour lui un soldat ne doit pas avoir de sentiment. Et rien ne doit pouvoir le détourner de ses objectifs.  
Duo : Quand Quatre et Trowa se sont mis ensemble, on a eut peur de la réaction des mads et surtout de J, et donc on leur a caché ça, puis, je me suis mis avec Heero, et ils ne le savent toujours pas. On a déjà eu du mal à décongeler Heero la première fois, on ne sait pas comment ça pourrait être la seconde fois.  
Heero : De toute façon je ne veux pas revivre son entraînement une troisième fois. 2 m'ont largement suffit. Le lavage de cerveau merci.  
Jono : 2 fois ?  
Heero : Oui j'ai du refaire son entraînement après avoir loupé une mission et que j'ai failli me suicider pour ça. J'avais eu du mal à me faire à l'idée d'avoir tué des innocents par erreur.  
Anzu : On gardera le secret alors, et Yugi et Atem seront d'accord aussi.  
Heero : Merci.

De leur côté, Yugi et Atem se promenaient dans la base. C'était surtout Atem qui cherchait quelque chose.

Yugi : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Atem : Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que je suis appelé. C'est tout.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et Atem s'arrêta devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit et ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent sans voix. En effet sur une table semblait dormir quelqu'un qui pourrait le jumeau parfait d'Atem. Non que Yugi ne ressemblait pas au Pharaon, mais la personne était sa copie exacte sous tout les points. Ils s'approchèrent de la personne pour savoir qui elle était. Mais Atem ne put s'approcher d'elle comme si quelque chose l'ennuyait.

Yugi : Un problème ?  
Atem : Cette personne n'a pas d'âme.  
Yugi : Comment ça ?  
Atem : C'est juste un corps c'est tout, cette personne n'a pas d'âme comme tout être humain normal. C'est juste une coquille.  
Yugi : Un corps sans âme, ça n'existe pas pourtant ?  
Atem : Je sais. Mais je ne sens aucune âme.

Yugi se rapprocha du corps et senti son pouls. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne sentait rien venant du corps, ni méfiance, ni confiance, ni même indifférence, rien. Cet état le troubla beaucoup, ainsi que le visage du corps, il rougit fortement, car même si ce corps ne contenait pas d'âme, il lui rappelait beaucoup trop son amant. Il se fit justement réprimander par ce dernier. Yugi décida de voir s'il ne pouvait rien trouver concernant cette personne. Il tomba sur un fichier qui expliquait comment ce corps inerte avait été créé. En effet, les mads avaient à eux 5 créés un corps qui permettrait de remplacer les garçons au bout d'un moment. Ils l'avaient conçu à partir de cellules ADN humaines venant d'un tombeau égyptien d'où le pharaon était inconnu. Atem et Yugi ne pouvaient pas y croire, ces malades avaient reconçus le corps d'Atem. Au moins ils comprenaient pourquoi il n'avait pas d'âmes puisqu'elle était dans le puzzle. Atem demanda à Yugi de posé le puzzle sur le corps pour qu'il soit enfin finit. Au moins, ils gagnaient quelque chose en venant dans le futur. Yugi posa le puzzle sur le corps qui allait être celui de son amour. Mais curieusement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir devant celui ci. Atem se réveilla doucement et regarda Yugi, mais quand il voulut se redresser, le drap tomba légèrement et Yugi fut plus rouge que jamais et il se tourna brusquement.

Atem : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Yugi rouge : Il faudra qu'Anzu te passe des vêtements à elle.  
Atem : Comment ?

Il regarda son corps et remonta vite le drap. En effet, Atem avait hérité d'attribut féminin. Bien que ça soit son corps, il était devenu une fille. Il comprenait subitement le rougissement de son amant. Yugi n'avait jamais vu de fille nue sauf sur les vidéos que lui passait de temps en temps Jono, mais là il était quand même question de la personne qu'il aimait. Atem fit ce qu'il put pour s'habiller avec le drap, n'ayant pas de vêtement sous la main. Mais quand il voulut se tenir debout il faillit se retrouver à terre si son hikari ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Yugi le/la fit monter sur son dos et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos des g-boys. Justement dans la salle de repos, le résultat des recherches venait d'arriver. Heero regarda l'aboutissement de son programme et resta quoi. Aucun Atem ne figurait dans les noms sauf le petit-fils de Yugi et en plus c'était la ligne directe pour aller vers Quatre. C'était incompréhensible, on leur avait dit que Atem et Quatre étaient de la même famille pourtant. En regardant il chercha la branche de Katsuya et vit que celle ci rejoignait celle de Yugi au niveau des grands-parents de l'arabe. Et que ce dernier avait une tante qui était morte sur L2 il y a de cela 16 ans en donnant naissance à son fils Donovan Mickaël Jordan Raberba Winner, et ce dernier avait disparut de la clinique sûrement enlevé pour de la revente d'enfant. Ce qui correspondait à peu prêt avec Duo mais la coïncidence serait trop grande. Heero montra le résultat aux autres, et Quatre parti très vite pour passer quelque coup de fils à ses sœurs, pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute que Duo était son cousin. Duo courut derrière Quatre pour l'empêcher de faire ça, surtout qu'il ne voulait pas devenir la nouvelle poupée vivante de ses cousines surtout depuis la dernière fois que Quatre lui en avait présenté quelques-unes.

Duo hurlant : Quatre Rashid Mohamed Raberba Winner, tu reviens ici tout de suite et tu reposes ce combiné ! Je ne serais pas ton remplaçant pour jouer à la poupée vivante avec tes frangines ! Reviens là traite !  
Quatre courant avec son portable : J'ai bien le droit de prévenir ma famille qu'on a retrouvé notre cousin Donovan !  
Duo : Et tu ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

La poursuite se fit à travers toute la base, le temps que Quatre passa son coup de fil. Les autres étaient morts de rire dans la salle de repos, et ils n'avaient plus aucun doute de la parenté des pilotes pairs. Heero continua de donné ses résultats une fois que tout fut de retour au calme et que les 2 cousins étaient coincés par leurs petits-amis respectifs. Pour Heero, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il descendait de Seto Kaiba, mais il hésita à révéler le nom de la future femme du président de la Kaibacorp, car alors Katsuya allait très mal le prendre. En effet, le nom à côté de Seto était Shizuka, la sœur de Katsuya. Jono Uchi resta calme, mais intérieurement il se promit de buté Seto une fois de retour. Il passa à Duo où, il confirma que Katsuya et Kujaku finiraient bien ensemble. Pour Trowa, il ne trouva personne qu'ils avaient rencontré dans le passé et la recherche était interrompue au XVème siècle pour cause de non-récupération des naissances. Pour Quatre, il ne put que lui annoncer que c'était Yugi son parent et qu'il avait finit sa vie avec une certaine Yamina. Ce nom troubla tout le monde, car même Anzu et Jono ne connaissaient une personne de ce nom. Par contre, le plus troublant ce fut pour Wufei, mais on leur avait bien dit qu'il n'avait aucun rapport avec eux au niveau de leur origine. Mais le nom du mari d'Anzu était assez bizarre.

Heero : Wufei, tu connais l'origine de ton prénom ?  
Wufei : Oui, il y a une histoire dans ma famille qui circule disant qu'un de mes ancêtres ayant le même prénom que moi, aurait sauvé le monde à une époque. Mais je n'ai jamais su à quelle époque exactement parce que l'histoire c'est perdu à travers le temps. Et on m'a donné ce nom en espérant que je sauverais L5, ce que j'ai échoué. Pourquoi cette question ?  
Heero : Tout simplement parce que le nom d'Anzu est devenu Chang et que son mari s'appelle Wufei. Tout simplement.  
Duo piquant la feuille à Heero : Et aussi que vous aurez une petite Meiran qui est déjà en route si je ne me trompe pas en calculant. Tu nous avais caché ça Wufychou.  
Wufei : C'est Wufei ! Maxwell.  
Anzu rouge: Et pis qui vous dit que c'est vrai ?  
Yugi arrivant avec Atem sur le dos : T'es trop rouge pour que ça ne le soit pas Anzu.  
Tous : Yugi !  
Yugi : Oui c'est moi, et je ne suis pas tout seul.  
Atem : Bonjour tout le monde.  
Anzu : A…. A… Atem ?  
Atem: En chair et en os cette fois ci.  
Duo : Comment ?  
Yugi : Vos mads ont joué à Dieu en recréant le corps d'Atem sans le savoir, mais pas pour leur simple plaisir de savant fou.  
Heero : Ils voulaient en faire quoi ?  
Atem : L'utilisé pour vous remplacez, mais ce qu'on n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est qu'est ce qu'un corps de femme pourrait faire pour vous remplacer ?

La réponse ne vint pas, à cause de l'alarme qui se mit à retentir dans toute la base. Signal qui signifiait que les g-boys devaient se rendre au labo des mads pour avoir leur ordre. Toute la bande s'y rendit pour savoir ce qui se passait. Bien sur Atem était toujours sur le dos de Yugi. Ils arrivèrent aux labo, et ils découvrirent un J fou de rage.

J : Une de nos expériences à été enlevé, vous devez la retrouver, elle est très importante pour nous aider à remporter la guerre.  
Atem passant sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule de Yugi : Et en quoi je vous serais utile ?  
J : Mais…  
G : Elle parle.  
Atem devenant légèrement hystérique : Je parle, je respire, je suis un être humain et je suis un mec à l'origine ! Alors c'est quoi ces trucs de fille !  
Quatre : Et pourquoi une femme nous aurait-elle remplacé ?  
J : Ce projet ne vous concerne pas. Et veuillez nous remettre Eve, 07 !  
Yugi : Eve ? Et pi quoi encore. Atem est très bien là où il est.  
Anzu : Eve, ce n'est pas le nom de la femme que créa Dieu avec une cote d'Adam ? (NdSyt : Si j'ai sorti une grosse connerie, faite-le moi savoir parce que je ne me suis pas amusé à sortir ma bible pour ce passage/ NdDuo : Tu veux que je te prête la mienne / NdSyt : Non-merci, Duo)  
Duo : Eh oui, c'est ça. Alors les vieux fous, c'était quoi votre idée.  
J : Créer des soldats de combat parfait avec votre ADN à tous les 5 grâce à notre Eve.  
G-boys : EURG !  
Heero : Non mais ça vas plus dans vos têtes. Et on aurait du se laisser faire. Là, c'est fini, je me barre d'ici. J'en ai ma claque de toutes vos expériences de malade J, vous pouvez toujours envoyer vos missions, mais je ne reste plus dans cette base une minute de plus.  
Duo : Eh bah ! Quand perfect soldier se lâche c'est pas à moitié !  
J : C'est de votre faute tout ça 02 !  
Duo : Ai rien fait moi. C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus !

J était sur le point d'exploser de rage contre Duo. C'est sur ça que tout le monde décida qu'il valait mieux faire ce que Heero avait énoncé plus tôt. Ils prirent les gundams et se rendirent dans une des maisons de Quatre.

A suivre …

_Syt : A y est j'ai fini ce chap super long mais j'ai casé tout ce que je voulais. J'espère juste perdre personne en route.  
Yugi : Ca va être dur ça. Même moi je suis largué pourtant je suis dans l'histoire.  
Syt : Toi c'est pas grave.  
Duo : Euh... il se passe quoi dans le prochain chap ?  
Syt : Sérieusement je ne sais pas encore.  
Atem : Et pourquoi je suis en fille moi et c'est qui cette Yamina que je l'envoie au royaume des ombres pour m'avoir piqué mon Yugi.  
Syt : Les réponses dans les prochains chap. Envoyer moi des reviews et laissé moi votre adresse pour que je puisse répondre avec le nouveau système de ff .net . Merci beaucoup._


End file.
